Harry Potter and the gypsy princess
by Lily Boom
Summary: Alternative ending starting from some of the most sugested plots I have found in the net. Malfoy turns out not to be evil, same goes for Snape but I have decided to kill him, Dumbledore never died fully... and a new and misterious character appears, hehe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Back to Howarts.**

(Harry's voice)

That was good. Another summer alone. At least I have not returned to the Dudley's. I have spent most of the summer at San Mungo's, getting well from my fight with Voldemort during the beginning of the summer. Lucky I got some visits every day: Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Phoenix Order members… and press. I didn't like much the press and media visits, but I had them. Even a famous muggle writer came to ask me lot of things to begin writing my adventures; J. K. Rowling I think was her name…

Finally Minerva McGonagall, the new Hogwarts headmistress came to visit me. She said she had come less because she had important business to attend abroad, for school, the order and personal matters too. Then she handed me an envelope from Hogwarts.

"What's this?" I asked her confused as I read the letter. "I dropped the school…"

"Hogwarts have decided to create a new term for those of the old students that had to drop their terms on their last year cause of Voldemort's attacks. So all of your old mates have got their letter and I must advise you Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are coming this new term to try and end their studies." She said looking at me warm as she raised her right eyebrow.

I had a look on the letter. It looked exactly as the old ones I got from Dumbledore. The welcoming to the school letter and then the list of the new term materials for what she had called the "8th year".

"I'm aware of all the changes and news on your live lately…" she said.

She was right, but not just my life had changed lately. All of us had changed.

First, Snape. He was killed, but not by us, it was death eaters who killed him. Finally he was on our side. What Dumbledore always thought, Snape being part of the Phoenix order, was right.

Malfoy, who was once death eater… well, he is no longer that. I can't say he is good either, no, but not enough evil for being Voldemort's follower. We still are foes. After Voldemort's last fight, I have not seen him. I suppose he was somehow happy of being released of his duties with the dark lord, but that would be something just he would know.

Third thing, Fleur and Bill got married. It was on the same summer we left the school on the end of our 6th year. Fleur's sister is still studying at France, but she comes to visit her sister on their feasts, so I had seen her visiting me too some times with them.

Hermione and Ron still are going out together, after 3 years.

Ginny is now going out with Neville. After I dropped her down she began going out with him and they discovered they were perfect the one for the other. Ah, and Neville has turned out into a good guy, well, he was always good guy, I mean a handsome guy very skilled wizard… and still a bit clumsy sometimes.

And then my life changes. I have now got more scars, luckily for me most of them could be mended at the hospital so now I just have a big scar on my back and the lighting scar at my forehead, yet now that Voldemort has disappeared once and for ever, it's beginning to go dimmer and dimmer. The rest of the scars will disappear soon, or so do the healers say.

As Sirius left me all his belongings I now have Black's manor for me, but I have no time for cleaning it either.

"I will go." I told her. "As soon as I can get out of here."

"The healers said you could get out of here on the 1st or the 2nd of September so you will be on time for the term." She told me.

And so was it. I was taken to Hogsmeades by shared apparition so I would be there when the train appeared. Tonks took me there.

Ron and Hermione came on the Hogwarts Express and when they saw me waiting for them at the station Hermione ran and jumped to hug me tight in joy.

"I'm happy to see you my friend." Ron said.

That was right. They were nearly all the days visiting me, but it was not the same to meet outside the hospital.

When we were at the cart on the way to Hogwarts we chatted about something he informed me every time we met. Quiddich Mundials!

"Did you hear it?" he said. "Today Spain and Bulgaria play the final match to see who the winner is and who the second one!"

"Is it?" I said surprised. "Does Krum still play for Bulgarian team?"

"Yes." Hermione said smiling. "He wanted to send us invitations for the final match, but we were coming here so we had to turn them off."

"I wanted to go and come tomorrow, but she was the one not allowing me." Ron whispered me to be hit softly by Hermione making me smile.

"I would have also loved to go." I recognised.

"Did you hear it?" she said. "He is competing against a female seeker."

"Really? On Mundials?" I asked.

"And not just that!" Ron said. "She is the new Spanish one! She began playing for the national team long ago, but they were not allowed to show her on national games till she was over aged."

"Vick told me he had played against her more times." Hermione said. "He said she is really amazing player. Pity she didn't played for the last Mundials…"

I smiled as I saw Hermione interested on Quiddich for first time in her life when it was not referred to Gryffindor playing.

I could enjoy seeing her so happy with a girl competing in Mundials, yet I could never have imagined what would happen that night.

During the dinner, McGonagall was sent an owl with what looked as an official letter she opened at the teacher's table. We were looking at her by the corner of our eyes because it was not usual she got an owl during night.

Suddenly we saw her smiling and taking her hands to her mouth in joy. She then let the rest of the teachers who saw her read the letter and it began going from one hands to another.

"What's going on?" Ron asked us when he saw Hagrid so happy he nearly poured his big cup.

"That must be something really happy." Hermione said. "I have heard something about McGonagall during this summer."

"Yep, I heard mum speaking about it too." Ginny said. "It seems McGonagall had a brother and they were killed this summer on a deatheater's action."

"That's what Vick said." Hermione said confused. "The matches against the Spanish national team were called off due to a murder… the seeker's family…"

"That's right!" Ron said. "I also read it! That girl's parents were killed and the matches on that week were called off! Some of the best national players were to the burial and the media published it without photos because they were forbidden to attend the ceremony!"

"It's weird." I said. "Why would deatheaters keep on killing people after Voldemort was finally defeated?"

"I was to the burial of them!" Neville said then. "McGonagall's brother and sister in law were also aurors! And important ones! You should have seen how much famous people were there! Who I didn't saw were their children…"

Of course, Neville's parents were also aurors, so his grandmother would have been going to the burial in representation of both. Or perhaps she also knew McGonagall's brother. Maybe his parents would have met him too.

"According to my grandma, that man was on the same term that Harry's mother!" Neville said making me nearly drown with my drink and coughing.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked as he patted me on my back to help me recovering.

"Yes!" he said. "McGonagall was new on the school as teacher and he was his little brother. A brilliant and discrete guy. Prefect from Gryffindor too!"

"And his wife?" Hermione asked.

"I think she was foreigner…" Neville said frowning as if it was hard to remember for him looking to the dish and back up to us. "But my grandma said she was a good woman, also clever, with good taste for mode, good magical spy…"

"Well, if her parents were like that perhaps that girl is a library worm." Parvatil said. "Clever and sharp I mean. Someone who loves studying and have no time for anything else."

"Do you imagine her?" her sister said smiling in fun. "An awful girl with messy hair and big round glasses. As Moaning Myrtle!"

"Don't say so." I said. "That's not fair."

Both kept on whispering and giggling from time to time. But we kept on eating.

When the dinner was over, the new prefects took the first years to their home's common rooms and we went to ours.

"I wonder what made McGonagall so happy." Ron said while we were changing clothes into pyjamas.

"Don't know." He said. "Perhaps she got a Ministry letter allowing us to something she wanted."

If it was it, I didn't know. The answer was about to come, but the following day…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fame for lions.**

(Harry's voice)

It was seven to eight when I was wake up by what looked as a paper bird that was trying to wake me up by hitting me with its paper beck.

"What are those things?" I asked realising Ron had also one.

"Ginny managed to charm some paper figures to wake people up…" Ron answered me as he stood from the floor after having fallen down from his bed.

Six minutes later we were both down going to the great hall to have breakfast while Hermione told us about the new bedroom she shared with other female extra-years.

"I still wonder who the bed is missing." She said. "It was the twins, me and the empty bed."

Anyway, the previous night letter for McGonagall and the empty bed where nothing compared to what was about happening.

We were having breakfast and copying down the timetables for the term when suddenly a lot of owls came through the windows dropping a packet identical for everyone.

"What can it be?" we asked one to another.

Then there was a chaos of joy screams as people opened their packets to see identical containing of a Spanish Quiddich National Team full pack: scarf, t-shirt, cap, cheering flags and a team autographed photo tied to one of each player.

Anyway, there was no much time of checking all because the fireplace behind the teacher's table lighted with green flames making the teachers stand up ready to attack, anyway, McGonagall made them lower their wands as if she had allowed the entrance.

Then a man came through the flames while after about ten seconds another one came. Suddenly confusion ruled among the two new men and McGonagall who asked everyone to leave for their lessons and Lupin and the other house heads to begin looking for something or someone.

"Sorry Harry." Lupin said taking the time table from the extra-years from my hands. "I'll take this, everything is right?"

"Yep, I'm happy you're our new house head." I said smiling.

"Me too." He said smiling back. "Specially now we have such special extra-years."

Special extra-years. I wouldn't have said such about us; anyway, everyone still had to reach our lessons. And this year lessons could be some fun cause we would share lessons with eight years, and we had lot of time between some lessons and others.

We were free first hour, mainly cause transformations' teacher was dismissed and it seemed a new one had still not came, and McGonagall seemed a bit busy with the two outsiders now.

Then we saw someone wearing black robes but not from school, a girl showing her belly and with a tight summer top and really short skirt, also a sport bracelet in arm, those were red and yellow.

She seemed a bit lost.

"Hello." I said smiling. "Need help?"

She then looked at me and for first time I noticed how beautiful face she had. Her eyes were bright red yet seemed blood injected, and her skin was a bit too suntanned.

"I was looking for…" she began saying softly, but then she changed her mind. "Got lost my mates."

"Oh, you are… you are…" Ron began babbling.

Then she went pink and lowered her face again, covered with a hood as she tried to run away, but Hermione was faster.

"Excuse us." She said. "He is not used to…"

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Lupin said coming round a corner with McGonagall, Flinch and the three estrangers who immediately ran to the girl and began speaking fast to her.

"Thanks good you found her." Lupin told us.

"Excuse us." I then said. "She seemed… a bit lost."

"Of course." He said smiling mild. "Isabelle is new here."

"I should recommend you to wear the school uniform." McGonagall told her. "I thought I sent you a letter with the things you should buy yourself."

"Sorry aunty." She then muttered making us go astonished.

"Please, Ma'am, try to understand her." The elder of the foreigners told her while the white haired one and the black haired one spoke fast with the girl. "Party gone on all the night so she has had no time of changing robes. She came flying straight from the disco to here."

Suddenly we saw how McGonagall tried to understand what the man meant.

"No!" the girl said angrily to the two young men. "¡Tenéis que iros! ¡Ya es bastante con ser la sobrina de la directora, la nueva, la pobrecita huérfana como para que vosotros os quedéis aquí!"

"What are they speaking about?" I asked fast.

"They are Spaniards!" Hermione told me cause Ron kept on being too astonished for speaking.

"Please." McGonagall said then. "This is a school; so don't shout here. And now, gentlemen, if you have ended I would thank you left the sooner the best cause we have lot of things to do. Mr. Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger, to your matters. And Mss McGonagall, this way, to my department, now." She added addressing first to the men, then to us and finally to her niece.

"Yes, ma'am." We all said.

So, the men seemed to leave though the fire again but for the two younger that took a bit longer cause they chatted with both elder and younger McGonagall to check something.

(Isabelle's voice)

After having had to stand aunt Minerva to tell me all the rules in the school, and to tell her everything I needed to tell family, no mattering the time, I was left to leave down after having made me change robes into my uniform.

So I left down again and I managed to find my way to the gardens where the day was wonderful as it was sunny.

Then I found a lake and I went there to sink my feet.

However, I was not alone for much time; the same two guys and girl that I found on the corridors appear on my back soon after I sat down.

"I hope your aunt was not too hard to you." The black haired with glasses told me.

"She just remembered me the rules I had never been told you had here." I answered them. "It's ok if she counts my past."

"I think we have not begin well." The girl said smiling. "Hi, my name is Hermione Granger."

"Hello, Hermione Granger, Mr. Weasley and Harry Potter." I said shaking hands with all of them. "My name is Isabelle Alexandra McGonagall. But I suppose you can call me Isa as my friends used to do, it's shorter."

"Ron, you can call me Ron." The red haired one said pink on his cheeks.

"Oh, no." I said as I noticed the bags they had on their backs. "Tell me the Mister had not sent them…"

"This?" Harry told me. "We got them this morning. Oh, thanks by the way."

"Don't thank me for that, please." I said. "My manager sent it with not even telling me… I suppose he wanted to buy all of you."

"Buy?" Hermione said. "I don't think you need to buy anyone's friendship with this."

"But it helps." Harry told me smiling. "Ah, you also signed it?"

"Yes, he makes us sign some things for fans so…" I said then. "I hate when he does that kind of things on my back."

(Harry's voice)

"And if he knew you would be angry with it then why he sent it?" I said.

"I suppose he went too happy." Isa said. "As we won and all that…"

"Wait a moment." Ron said. "You won? Against Bulgaria?"

"Well, yes." She said. "That's why I have no slept tonight. All night at festivities, with my team, Bulgarian one, the V.I.P. tiers… a madness."

I then imagined how it could be to play for the national team. I imagined myself riding the last model of broom, flying around the stadium with the snitch at my hands after having won the mundials; people cheering for me and my team mates… It was too pleasant so I suppose I wore a silly face because Hermione hit my stomach to make me go back earth.

"I was trying to image how it was." I said.

"I suppose the twins would have hang it all at the wizard-net." She said.

"The what?" the three of us said.

"The Wizard-net." She repeated, then she took something from her bag and pointed her finger to it making it grow till it became a laptop she laid at her lap beginning to type fast till she clicked on the internet icon, yet it had a wand over the blue "e" one. "This." She added showing us.

Then we noticed she had opened not the internet but a different one internet-like but just for wizards. She then typed something fast and she opened a window where she read the things and fast clicked on a link.

"As I said, the twins have hung the whole video." She said showing us. "Here, you can see it. Or if you have a Wizi-pod I could manage to send it to you and you could see it when you want."

"I have heard speak about them." Hermione said. "But they are expensive and… weren't them on develop process?"

"OK, I lend you mine." She added taking another dot from her pockets and making it enlarge at her hand till it was what looked as contact lenses with an ear thread. "Here." She added after sending the file to the thing somehow. "You have to put the lenses on and the thread on your ear. Perfect for lessons and boring meetings because they are nearly undetectable cause as she said, they are still under developing process."

It was amazing; she seemed to have lot of other secrets hidden apart of being a star. Anyway I decided it was not too risky and it was worth of trying and I put the one of the lenses on an eye and the thread on an ear while Ron put on the other cause Hermione didn't thought it was fair to use those on lessons.

The truth was that it was amazing; if I closed an eye I could see the match as if I was there instead of at the lake surroundings.

"I don't want to bother." Hermione then said. "But we have a lesson to take."

"Also me." She said softly. "D.A.D.A.?"

"Yes, know the way there?" I told her. "If not I suppose you could come with us. It seems you are on the extra-year."

"Yep." She said smiling. "I don't know this place, as you could have guessed."

"Hey." Hermione said looking at her face as all of us. "You don't look much elder than Ginny."

She had really beautiful face when she smiled. Really the kind of natural beauty some girls had.

"I'm… 17 years old." She muttered softly going red and covering her face as she saw we were staring at it when she smiled.

Just 17 years old?! And she was on our year!! Incredible!!

"You must be… really clever." I muttered.

"I'd not say so…" she muttered then.

"How many O.W.L.s did you got?" Hermione asked her curious. "We just dropped Divination. And Harry even got top marks on D.A.D.A."

"I got… 11 over 11 O.W.L.s" she muttered then. "Translating into an A to E scale where D would be Fail, I just got a C on divination. A on D.A.D.A, Care of magical creatures, Potions, Transformations, Charms, Gardening, Muggle Studies and Astronomy; B on Ancient Runes and History of Magic. I managed to pass Divination cause of my tea leaves, quiromancy and stars omens reading."

By then we were completely astonished and our jaws were menacing to sweep the ground. So young and she managed to achieve more O.W.L.s than even Hermione; and higher marks too! Now she had told us that we had no doubt on why she was on a higher course than the rest of people of her age.

Finally we had arrived the classroom where Lupin was waiting for us. He ordered us to stand on a half circle around what looked as a big jailed area where he was standing.

"Now, could anyone tell me what do we have here?" He asked when the cloth over a littler mountain like thing trembled and then a shout could be heard. "Ah, Isabelle."

"Perhaps I'm mistaken but… could it be a harpy?" she asked then.

"Ten points for Gryffindor." Lupin said smiling. "I must admit I didn't expect anyone to guess it, not even Miss Granger. But I was mistaken, obviously."

Then we began congratulating her while Lupin removed the cloth covering the harpy that was chained to the ground, as soon as the cloth was removed, the half bird lady tried to break free but with no result. She was tied her wings at her back so she couldn't fly, and her legs and hands to the ground so as her not to ran away.

Then Lupin began explaining about that dark creature, not realising on the fact that she seemed eager to ran way till suddenly we saw how the woman jumped away free and hit Lupin's wand holding arm making his wand fall.

We then shout in fear and girls seemed to panic.

"Please, don't panic!" Isa said high for everyone to hear her while a protective shield appeared over Lupin covering him fully.

Then she pointed her hand to the fence and a hole opened allowing her in and closing behind her.

"Everyone low your wands." She said while the creature ran away to the opposite corner as Isa held her sight.

Then she outstretched her hand at her side while she looked for something at her robes she then took some marbles and raised her hand slowly as asking for attention.

"Please, everyone cover your noses." She said on a soft voice so as not to frighten the creature.

Immediately we all began making bubble-head charms on ourselves and those who had problems with it till we were all with a bubble covering our head. She on the other hand had made a cloth cover her nose to neck and then I made a bubble appear on Lupin's head.

"Done!" Ginny shouted then. "Need help?!"

"no." she said on the soft voice. "But please, do not move your voice levels, high tones seem to make her frightened and nervous and now it's two people risking our necks here…"

Then she cracked something on her free hand and blew it to the creature to fast begin moving her wand, out of nowhere, as if it was a wand ballet.

We saw how the creature fell down and began twisting as if it was trying to break free, but apparently all the spells sent by Isa hit the harpy.

Some minutes later, the harpy was laying down apparently unconscious while Isa kneeled down breathing hard. We were now all silent in shock, but then she made the shield protecting Lupin who also had his wand pointed to the harpy with his not hurt hand to what he had pointed it then to try healing the cuts that seemed not to be healed.

Then Isa stood up while someone unlocked the door of the cage. She seemed to look for something at her robes and then we saw another marble turning into a glass bottle with drop form filled with something shinny she dropped two drops at each of the cuts the harpy made on Lupin's arm. The wounds began boiling and Lupin held his breath, but then we saw how the cuts turned into nothing more than scratches.

Lupin then held her up on his arms while she was about falling again.

"Lesson is over!" He then said. "Harry, Ron, Hermione; please run down and tell Madam Pomfrey I'm taking her a pupil."

"Going." The three of us said at once.

Then we literally flew down the stairs to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey was taking care of some minor wounds and a broken finger a first year got when he fell from his broom.

When we told her about the accident she gave out a little worry shout and began moving fast to reach some medicines and products while Lupin got in the room carrying Isa on his arms as if she was a feather.

He then made her lay on a bed while Madam Pomfrey asked him about the whole matter.

"Professor." I asked him when we left the infirmary wing. "How is she was able to… well, to see it and then control the harpy?"

"Don't know." He said after thinking a second. "But I must suppose it would be not the first time she has faced one of those. Her charms level seems to be pretty high so I must say she sent no verbal charms to the Harpy. Anyway, we were lucky she reacted so fast. That thing had something weird that made her go… well, stronger and more dangerous."

We were all a bit worried about our new mate, but after a couple of hours, she was down again, with her arms and hands hand wrapped on a weird kind of fingerless neoprene gloves.

However she was chatting with someone when we saw her: Malfoy.

"Really?" she asked him. "That's brave thing to do."

"Well, I was lucky." Draco said rubbing his back hair. "It's a pity you ended up at those losers of Gryffindors."

"What to say, it's on my blood." She said smiling, and then she noticed us and waved at us.

Malfoy then looked and saw us, so he said bye to her and left.

"What do you know that rat of Malfoy of?" Ron asked her faster than me.

"He is not a rat!" she said confused. "He is a guy. I met him on some games, and I didn't remember him till I found him on the infirmary cause he got hurt by something. Anyway, I don't trust much on people that doesn't show their right arm."

Then I realised she was referring to the Dark Mark all Deatheaters had on their right arm. Perhaps she knew it after all.

"He told me he was able to avoid him-who-must-not-be-named, but I think he was just lucky." She kept on. "After all, it was you who ended with him." She added smiling at me while Slughorn got in the class to teach us potions.

"Ok, as it's tradition, we will begin by identifying some potions and then…" the man said.

Typical from him; and again the prize was a bottle of Felicis Felix for the best potion.

While we were cooking them he began wandering around having a look at the potions. The last ones having a look at were ours.

"Ah, I see Harry have not lost his touch." He said smiling as he saw how I began cooking an easy morphing potion. "Good one Miss Granger." And when he reached Ron's he twisted his lips as Ron's potion who was supposed to be blue was purple.

Before he could reach Isa's he asked us all to give the last touch to our potions and to remove our hands from the cauldrons.

One by one he began looking to the potions, till he reached us again.

"Ah, well done Mr. Potter." He then told me. "It's going to be hard to improve it. And what is supposed to be this, Miss McGonagall?"

"With my respects, sir." She said softly. "This is a Veritaserum. It would take more time to end it but…"

"And what are that ciammon and the peppermint for?"

"Ciammon would give a better connexion between the extra ingredients and peppermint is for giving it the undetectable taste back. With my respects sir, I have a sample here." She said looking for more marbles at her school bag pockets and taking some out to make them enlarge at her hand to make them shrink again till she found a little thin orb, as all she took out, containing what looked as water; when she looked back up to the teacher, she saw him with the jaw nearly sweeping the ground.

"Sorry, it's a bit hard to find anything at that size." She apologized looking a bit pink as she handed the potion.

"How many potions are you carrying?" he asked making her red. "Filters, Felicis Felix, antidotes… and what is this?"

"This Veritaserum." She said. "You could try to check the effects."

"I'll do right now. Cause if you have truly managed to create a new one… that would not just deserver our prize but also a good punctuation for your house."

Then he made a toad to appear.

"Sir." She said raising her hand politely. "Effects would be better saw on a speaking life."

"Oh, certainly." He said smiling as he called for a house elf.

When it came he put a drop at his mouth and when the elf swallowed it Slughorn began asking him things till after a couple of minutes he fainted a second immediately standing up.

"Are you ok?" Slughorn asked him.

"Yes." The elf said.

"Excuse me." Isa then asked him. "Can you repeat what was the menu for today's meal? I'm afraid I have not understand it."

"I have not told you anything about it." He said after sneezing twice.

"Ok… You can leave…" Slughorn said surprised.

When the elf left he went out of his surprise a bit.

"We have a winner." He said taking the little orb. "Here is the prize, miss. A clap for her cause she performed an astonishing new potion for Veritaserum. And twenty points for Gryffindor."

Then we all clapped for her while she went red. The truth was that she seemed as a surprise full box. Pretty, brave, extremely sharp and clever… and she managed to get 30 points for the house on our first day. Really amazing.

"What was that thing supposed to do?" Ron asked.

"Same than Veritaserum, but for the fact that the one swallowing it will not remember having speak all he or she will speak under the effects. The problem is I have still not managed to avoid the sneezing, yet it seems the claw powder managed to stop the nose bleeding."

"It was something too dangerous to do!!" Hermione said shocked. "What could have happened if that elf had died?!"

"I invent potions, but I'm not fool enough for testing them before checking they are not lethal, ok?" she asked as offended.

"Time up for both, please." I said.

"Hey, is there anything I can use for making a prat to regret annoying people?" Ron asked her when we saw Malfoy bothering a second year Hufflepuff.

"Apart from a little joke, not." She said.

"What do you call a little joke?" Ron asked. "Making him hang upside down?"

"No, you would get caught!" she said. "I meant, for example, put something at his meal so he would turn into a different colour, or perhaps changing his bath stuff for joke products so he would die his hair on a funny colour, have his teeth brown… something like that."

"That is little joke?" I asked.

"I think we have a good successor for my brothers…" Ron said Hermione and me on a whispering voice so as the new not to know.

"Ah, I forgot." She then said. "Where is Quiddich pitch?"

"Oh, sure." I said "You play Quiddich."

"Yep, you have guessed." She said smiling.

"Oh, I think I'll do the tryouts." Ron said. "For keeper, Harry you could try being seeker again!"

"Yep, Ginny was good chaser too." I said remembering it from my times there. "I just wonder who the captain is. You Isa what position are you playing at?"

"Seeker and doing aunt a great favour. Anyway, I can play any position so I will begin by calling tryouts for every post, but I must say seeker must compete against me. So… do you know where should I put an announce for calling the tryouts?"

"Common room." We all said.

"I think I have nothing to do against her." I said while we were having dinner. "She is a national player!"

"I'm not perfect." She said. "I can be won, just ask Krum. Obviously not last time. Ah, tryouts will be the day after tomorrow and the list will be held till that morning so I can make lists before the tryouts. If you want to note down your names…" she said handing us a piece of parchment where she noted a board for names and positions we preferred playing at.

Immediately we wrote down our names.

"I'll be willing to play against you." I confessed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Back to lessons**

(Harry's voice)

"Wow!" I said seeing Isa flying to avoid a bludget one of the beater aspirants hit towards her. "That one is good."

"Yep, I hope she chooses him." Ron told me. "She would have a good one."

After a first while playing awful aspirants to some posts, she got angry and shouted that those who didn't want to play wait at the tiers. That made the mass of people shrink considerably leaving just 10 people with her, for tryouts.

Now the chasers were chosen: Ginny, Dazmela and Roseline, a 4th year that was little but fast and skilled.

After having tested another beater, she made them land.

"Ok, now Joe, you are in." she said to the one we had liked. "And I think Percival should also join. SO… could you two go up with our three ladies and try to defend them from me?"

She held a metal bar and they all kick the earth to rise. After a minute it was clear she was not mistaken with the two beaters, they were skilled and seemed to work more or less well, defending the chasers from the tennis balls Isabelle was throwing them as if she was playing baseball.

"Ok, misses." She said when they landed. "What do you think?"

"I think I speak in the name of the three if I say we agree with you." Ginny said smiling while the rest nodded.

"Ok, now tryouts for chasers." She said smiling. "Weasley and…"

"Mullet" a guy said.

"Ivons" the other, who looked as a troll, said.

"Ok, First Ivon, then Mullet and then Weasley." Isa said. "And the rest of us try to score, right? 4 throws and we change. Ok? Go."

It was funny. The troll guy was not bad, and Mullet was funnily good. Troll caught 3 and the other 2. Then it was Ron's turn.

"Go Ron!" Hermione said.

"Show everyone you are the best!" I cheered him up.

"Ready Ron?" Isa said smiling.

Ron nodded and then they threw the ball. First Dazmela, Ron stop it; then Roseline, again stopped it by the skin of the teeth; then Ginny, stop it by the very skin of the teeth… and suddenly Isa got the ball. She aimed and the ball went through the hoop.

"What the?!" We said when the ball went just through the very middle of Ron's arms.

She was supposed to be seeker! How could she score such a goal making the ball go like that?!

"Ok, well done." She said. "Ivon, you are out and Mullet try again."

After having stopped again the same, Isa shook her head.

"Ok, let's do it the easiest way…" she said taking a dice. "WE are four so, one and two, three and four, five and me six. Throw the dice and let's see who is the one trying to score. Last chance."

Ron threw the dice and when they saw the number, Dazmela was the one who tied to score.

He stopped it by the skin of his teeth, but stopped it. Then Mullet threw the dice and they fell silent.

"Ok." Isa said taking the ball. "Ready?"

"Yep." The guy said.

"I'll try to be fair." She said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Congratulations!!" Hermione said jumping at Ron's neck laughing. "And this time it was you who got it yourself!"

"I just expect she doesn't humiliate too much Harry." Ron then said.

And it was because the team was already settled but for the seeker, that was to be played now when Ginny released the red snitch Isa brought to the trainings.

"Don't mind the colour. It's red in order it not to be charmed." She told me.

"Ok, ready…?" Ginny said releasing the ball.

I tried to follow it with my sight but I saw Isa had her eyes closed.

"GO!" Ginny said.

She then opened just one eye.

"I'll give you a little advantage." She said making her head band cover the close eye.

Then she began flying not very fast. After a while she seemed to go a bit bored.

"What time is dinner ready?" she asked flying next to me.

"Why?" I asked. "We can't leave if any of us catch the snitch."

"That reason." She said. "I want to know if I have to catch it now or we can make it a bit longer."

That made me a bit confused. We had already chased the ball twice but I missed it and she seemed to drop it on purpose.

"You don't have to allow me catching it." I told her.

"Ok…" she then said.

She surprised me when she did a flip and fell down with her broom. I then saw the red glittering just next to the goal post and I ran for it.

(Isa's voice)

"Hey, congratulations." Harry told me. "It was a funny game."

"You are pretty good seeker." I told him. "I have never seen such a good one out of mundials. Anyway, I don't know if a match will be the same time I have an official match so… perhaps you would not mind covering me if I have not chance of being here for a match?"

He then smiled wide and nodded. We were now walking towards the great hall after having had a quick shower at the training area.

Ginny and the rest were happy of having being chosen and of course they were through with my decisions. I had chosen the best of them and the trainings would take place daily at afternoon, just before having dinner.

Apart from that, I would train also daily but at sunrise in order to keep on with my national player level.

When we had dinner we chat about it all, and when we were leaving dinning room, Malfoy reached me.

"Hey!" He said. "I have heard it. Gryffindor captain!"

"And seeker." I said smiling. "But I got it democratically, fair and square."

"Geez… you should have not even bothered on giving the opportunity to become seeker." He told me. "You know you are the best on your house."

"It doesn't have to be like that." I said smiling. "Harry is also wonderful player. If he kept on playing he could even become national player."

"Potter is just a prat." He told me. "Anyway, tonight there's a party at slithering, perhaps you would like to come with me?"

"Hummm… I'll think about." I said smiling. "There's something I want to finish before going into bed."

"Oh, please…" He said as begging.

"Ok, I'll go but just for a quarter of hour, happy?" I said.

"More than enough." He said. "This way!"

I somehow liked that guy that was such a fan. I met him some time ago and we went friends. We exchanged letters in summer but that was all. Anyway, I though he was a bit big headed and proud of himself. But nobody is perfect.

He took me to their house common room where I saw like a mass of green and silver robed people there. I suddenly thought I didn't match there, but Malfoy held my hand and pressed it slightly to tell me everything was ok.

"Allow me to introduce you to Krable and Goile." He said to then get to my ear and whisper. "Not very clever but certainly loyal."

That made me frown slightly as I heard him speak like that of his own friends.

Anyway, I spent there not a quarter of hour as I had told him but twenty minutes. The party was good, I danced with Malfoy and I met more of his "friends". I also met some of the cutest guys in the school, and I mean just three slitherings. Anyway, Malfoy acted a bit possessively towards me and didn't left me alone with the three cute guys.

Then I apologized and left for my house. I still had to end up my homework and I had to go and check if my last cauldron of hair strengthening mask was bluish white before adding the rest of herbal ingredients and the rain drops, and I had to check if the eggs at Hagrid's house temperature was good or not.

"Uff." I said ending my homework. "I sometimes think adults want to kill me by overwork."

"Why?" Harry asked me.

He and Ron had been doing their homework at the common room too so when I ended they were playing explosive snap.

"I have to get to lessons, do homework, take care of the potions I cook, help some wizards in Romania with some things… and training Quiddich. Exhausting."

"Ah!" Ron said then. "Now I remember, Charlie said he was coming here for business."

"Yep, Tumnus, Gregoire and him has to take the babies that will hatch during tonight and tomorrow." I said ending noting down some data and closing the last notebook.

I usually used parchment for everything but for my own business and notes from lessons. That was notes from lessons.

"Ok, ah, I think it's nearly time." I added looking at my magical watch. "I have to get to Hagrid's house."

"Wait a sec." Harry said. "We are going too."

"Yep, it's time we visit him." Ron added.

So the three of us went to visit Hagrid; they on a visit, me to check the eggs that would be hatching that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4****: EGGS AND HATCHES.**

(Harry's voice)

"Hello." I said when Hagrid opened the door for us to get in the cottage. "We come on a visit."

"Oh, hi." He said stepping aside. "C'mon, get in, get in. Oh, Hi Iso… Isab…"

"Isa will be fine." She said smiling. "So, do we have any news?"

"I was about calling you." He then said as he put a kettle on the table. "Numbers 1, 5, 6, 7 and 11 are trembling."

"I expected it. What about numbers 4 and 8?" She then asked as she was served some tea.

"Nothing yet. Perhaps you want to have a look at them?" He added then sitting with us. "I think perhaps they could not be what they think."

"I have already told them." She said. "But they didn't seem to mind me."

Then she left for a little trapdoor on a side.

"Hagrid, what's that thing about the numbers?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, she had… some duties with some wizards at Romania." Hagrid said. "As we still don't know what will hatch from them we call them by numbers."

"When you say hatch you mean… EGGS??!!" The three of us said at once.

"What else could it mean?" Hagrid said. "She has been taking care of them all the summer, but now she has lessons to attend to I have to keep an eye on them while she is busy."

"Can we have an eye?" Ron said. "Please…"

"Hagrid, you know what happened with Norbert, don't you?" Hermione said.

"Some will born tonight and the rest are expected to born tomorrow." He said. "Some experts will come tomorrow to look for them and..."

"Hagrid!" Isa said from the trapdoor. "Hurry up! We have two about being born!"

We then saw how she was wearing dragon skin gloves to protect her hands from fire and the heat the eggs must had.

We went really amazed when she came with an egg that had a 1, another with a 6 and another with an 11 painted on a spot of the egg and laid them next to the fire while the 6 began shaking at her arms so she left it at the table over a cloth.

"I have moved 4 and 8 to the warm boxes and I have laid numbers 2, 3 and 10 at the fire while I have put number 9 nearer the fire instead of in the hot box." She said taking off the gloves. "Number 11 was beginning to go a bit cold so I have now put it in the fire. And number 7 was over hot. I'm afraid it's not a dragon at all."

"Oh, sorry." Hagrid said. "I thought it was ok like that."

"Don't worry." She said smiling. "That can show us it is one of the hottest dragons. Maybe a Chinese fireball, yet it's a bit weird finding one at Europe; or maybe a Brazilian coal eater, they need too much hot things and fire for a correct breeding."

I couldn't believe it. She was speaking as a true dragon carer.

She then sat down over just one leg and laid a finger at the egg covering that was shaking too much.

"It's going warm…" She muttered.

Then she looked at Hermione and she lighted a fire under the egg.

"Thanks." She said.

"It was nothing." Hermione said. "Do you know what dragon is that one?"

"I have some suspects." She then said. "A dragon, no doubt; but I don't know if it's a red valcanian, a Chinese fire ball, an Andalusian one or just a Red Salmango from the southern of India."

"And the rest?" I asked her a bit surprised on her knowing so much about everything.

"Here." She said handing me a notebook she had carried to the hut. "Have a look. How are the others Hagrid?"

"Oh, yes." He said looking at the other eggs next to the fireplace. "Number 1 is just shaking from time to time and the other shakes a bit more."

"Lay a hand over them and tell me more." She said.

He then laid his hands covered on baking gloves over the eggs and he seemed to think about.

"Number one will take a bit to be born and number 5 is nearly ready." He added. "So, you told them about your little ones?"

"No, no. I was about…" She said. "Ah! Five minutes more or less and this one is being born!" She added as we saw how some lines began appearing on the eggshell.

We then went nervous as we were going to attend a dragon hatching from first row.

Little by little the cracks went wider and some pieces began falling from the eggshell; and it was about 10 o'clock when the dragon was fully out of the egg.

"Anyone note down 10:01 pm. in the time gap." She then said while Hermione took the notebook and began writing.

"Breed: Red Valcanian… Male… Healthy." She said as it looked at her and tried to hide when she tried to caress him to look at his sex. "Thanks." She added for Hagrid who held a basket in front of her that contained some meat pieces. "Ah, this one… I think it's still too young for meat."

"I left it just in case… I have some liquid pap made out of sherry and chicken blood."

"Do you have some willow and oak barks?" She then asked at him while she began telling Hermione some measurements while holding the little dragon that moved no stop.

"Yes, but the ones for infusions." He said.

"Great, add the pap a bit of the oak one made powder and a bit of willow infusion with some pepper mint and… the meat made porridge. I hope that can work."

"Sure!" Hagrid said.

Perhaps she seemed a bit bossy, but I noticed she didn't meant that. She was used to be the leader at her team, so she was used to think fast and act even faster.

Then she began humming as she cradled the baby dragon, and amazingly it fell sleep after a while, so she wrapped it with the cloth at the box and left him there next to the fire for him to be warm. Then she put a glove and laid her hand over the rest of eggs.

It was about twenty past ten now and we had been hearing how the other two eggs were shaking faster.

"Hummm… this one must be about hatching now." She said taking a black egg with purple marks on it that shook faster than before.

"How can you know if the heat is good enough?" Ron asked.

"Wanna see?" She asked smiling as she laid the new egg on the table. "Here, put the glove, one each and lay your hand softly over the other one."

We obeyed and we laid our globed hands over the eggshell. It was amazing! We could feel how the egg shook inside and even a rhythmic beat that she said was the heart beat from the creature inside.

It didn't took too long for the new one to be born.

"Time: 10:26 pm… Breed: Scottish Highlander… Male… Healthy." She said smiling while Hermione noted down the data on the correct place.

(Isa's voice)

"Wow!" Ron said then. "That's a difficult breed to find!"

"Maybe it's the third one know now days." I said as cradling the new baby and charming some boxes to cradle themselves softly.

"Mother!" The dragon said mentally softly.

"Hello, little one…" I said smiling at the dragon. "Yep!" I then told the rest smiling wide. "This is great!! Wait will Charlie knows this!"

"What's so good?" Ron asked then.

"I can't tell." I said happy. "But I know we can expect great fame from him."

I kept on cradling this baby after Hagrid gave him some of the pap he had remade after adding the extra ingredients I asked him to put. I had read a lot about dragons before I spent that summer last year at Romania helping the fliers to tame some dragons. And now I not only could made out possible breeds out of the eggs shape and colours but also know the exact breed from the baby, the sex and how to take care of dragon babies.

We kept on there, taking care of the two babies till about 10:50 that I asked them to leave.

"Hey, if you stay we can stay too." Hermione said.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." She said. "I'm staying here cause the eggs are under my protection, furthermore, I will not sleep much tonight and you need to sleep."

"C'mon." Hagrid said making them signs for them leaving.

"What about seeing this one being born and then you leave?" I asked as I saw how the white and grey egg began appearing little holes on the eggshell. "C'mon… a bit more…"

Suddenly the remaining of the eggshell burst and we saw a greyish white dragon with big yellow eyes move to stand up. I tried to help him but he sank his fangs on my hand.

"It's ok." I said as I saw the rest about helping me. "Time: 10:56 pm… Canadian Icemelter…Male… Obviously healthy yet a bit weak." I added when the baby left my hand and moved to get away from me.

Then I took some food from Hagrid's mix put it on a tea dish and offered it to the baby dragon.

"I think it will be safer to keep this one on a cage." I added for Hagrid. "It will be safer because he doesn't rely on humans so easily."

(Harry's voice)

After the third dragon birth Hagrid was the one asking us politely to leave by showing us the exit.

"Could we visit again tomorrow first time on the morning?" Ron asked. "I want to see all the new ones."

"Ok." Isa said softly and winking at us as she took the gloves off and Hagrid took the new baby to a metal cage I made appear for the rude behaving dragons.

"Of course not!" Hagrid said. "You will have to attend lessons! Not even she is allowed to skip lessons!"

"Come to look for me." She said softly before closing the door.

When we were left outside the cottage we began our way back to school. It was eleven in the night so as it was late we could have certain problems to get in the school. Luckily we had brought my invisibility cloak; we hopped to manage to sneak back into our common room with that.

"Did you saw those babies?" Ron asked excited. "That was something happening once in the life!"

Hermione added excited. "I had a look at the notebook and she had drawn the appearance of at least 28 different eggs with the name of the dragon belonging to and the personality of it! And the charts? They were just clear and precise!!"

"I wonder how many other secrets did she kept up her sleeve." I wondered. "She is seeker, top student, great knowledge of dragons and dragon matron… what else can she be?"

"I think I'll miss her at the bedroom." Hermione said. "Will she be ok sleeping at Hagrid's? Perhaps she will be wake up all the night…"

"Don't think so." I said then. "Hagrid will not allow her."

"That's true." Ron said. "I bet they will turn to keep an eye on the eggs. And when one begins cracking they will wake up the other."

"I'm willing to get there tomorrow." Hermione said before saying bye at the desert common room. "Good night."

Ron and me also got into our bedroom, changed clothes and went in bed. Ron was excited on the spectacles we had witness that same night. Not one but three dragon being born in front of our eyes. Different dragons from different places. One of them, difficult to see according to Ron.

"Charlie will be just thrilled when he sees it!" He told me. "They have to grow some kinds on captivity before releasing them into wild again!"

Anyway, I staid up till later. And before turning the light off I had a look at the cottage.

The lights were still on yet dimmer than when we left.

I wondered how many new dragons would be born during night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5****: Dragons and Magical creatures.**

(Harry's voice)

"Hello." I said when Hagrid opened the door for us to get in the cottage. "We've came back."

"Are they all hatched?" Ron asked wanting to know more.

"Shh, get in but keep your voices down, please." He said stepping aside to allow us in.

It was still dark outside so we had no problems to get there. "We have had little sleep tonight… the poor lash…"

Then we realised the red haired was sleeping at the ground. We tried to get near but then something with a face snake like hissed at us showing me its fangs.

"Snake!" I said.

"Shh!" Hagrid told me off. "That's something that hatched from an egg… It's a Swambra as she has called its specie. I think she called her… Moira, that's it. Doesn't allow me either to get near her…" He added showing us his bandaged fingers. "Not to say the baby next to… where's him?!"

Then we heard some cries from the chicken place of Hagrid's. When we arrived we saw a black with grey sparks dragon looking at us frighteningly.

"Oh, stop it!" Hagrid said taking a broom to menace him. "That's the second one he kills!"

The dragon then bit the broom and Hagrid then carried him fast to the cage he had for just itself. Then it was also a bit hard to cage him.

"That sneaking thing…" Hagrid said looking at the places where the broom hairs were cut due to the bite. "It just allows her to get near because he thinks she is his mother…"

"How many babies do you have now?" Hermione said looking at the snake thing that had swam body and that had laid his head down again yet she kept on staring at us.

"Seven." Hagrid said counting with his fingers. "Five dragons and two magical creatures."

"Hagrid, is that a Pegasus?" I asked him when I saw a winged colt sleeping next to the red haired.

"Oh, yes." Hagrid said. "Yet it's black instead of golden… Perhaps I put the egg too much heat and he got burn…"

Hermione then took the note book and began telling us the notes they had done since we left.

It was funny because they had note down all the kinds, and useful information about the eggs and the baby dragons hatching from them. Including the Swambra thing and the winged horse.

Then we heard how a new egg they had been keeping next to the fireplace began cracking. Hagrid removed it from the fire and we were about waking Isabelle up when the two creatures sleeping next to her began acting angrily towards us.

"Shh, let her sleep more." He said. "We will wake her up when you have to go to your lessons."

"She looks a bit as an angel like that." I said looking at her from the distance.

"Look!" Ron said when the egg broke and a green reptilian head appeared through the hole. "Is it a real dragon?" he asked as we saw the wings were practically inexistent.

"Wow… a Green Whelish …" Hagrid said when it bitted Ron's hand and he began shouting in pain.

Then the girl woke up and shook her head.

"Ah!!" She shouted as she saw what was going on with Ron's hand and the newborn dragon. "Drop it!!"

A minute later, we were walking towards the hospital wing with Ron holding his bitten hand with a cloth against his now swollen hand.

"How could you know it was a female?" Ron said.

"The eyes." She said. "The shade is different for male and female. And I liked the name: Emeraude… Brilliant."

"Thanks." I said. "It's something Ginny told me Fleur told her is called a shade of green stones."

"Yep, French." She answered smiling. "Ah… I'm willing to see more born. I wonder if there will be another newborn for the time I had Care of Magical Creatures at 1 pm."

"And you will be forgiving to attend the lessons?" Hermione said.

"Those eggs are my project." Isa marked out. "I'll be working in the hut with a new bunch of hurt Twingles Hagrid found on the dark forest while the rest of people from our term will be out having a look at the rest."

(Isa's voice)

"Hagrid!" I called out of the window at 1:04 pm when the white and light blue egg began cracking. "Number 4 is beginning to crack!"

"What?!" He answered me as he gave the projects to the pupils. "Ok, when it's off take it here so as to show the rest it!"

I nodded and waited next to the egg. However, when I saw the first part of the new baby I frowned. It was not a dragon, again. A dragon doesn't have such feet.

A minute later I was noting down the data of the new specie.

"Name: Pax (Peace on Latin)

Sex: Males

Health: Healthy."

I had checked up their heart beats to check they were alive cause after breaking the egg shell the two fur balls didn't move at all. They were alive, yet they didn't move at all. They seemed to be sleeping, and while I was noting down their data they woke up and walked to my lap where they laid doing a soft noise as if they were pleasant cats.

"Personality: They appear quiet; wakes very rarely. Soft and nice. Lovely and love looking for.

Diet: (still to check)"

I then dropped the quill to begin caressing the two fur balls and then I took them on my arms to take them out into the garden to show Hagrid the new babies, twins by the way.

"What are those… things?!" He said.

"Look like rabbits." A student pointed out.

"I'll call this one Eloy, if you don't mind." I asked Hagrid showing him the more awaken one that had spent some time licking me.

Eloy was the name of the person I felt once more close to, my brother that was just two years elder than me. And Hagrid must have known it cause he didn't denied the idea. He called the other Pax Fluffy cause it was really that.

I spent the rest of the hour taking care of the already born dragons and creatures and trying to guess what would the new species eat. It was plain clear the Swambra was carnivore, specially when she ate a small rat from the hut. And the equigon was obviously herbivore cause it was a genetic mutation from a Pegasus.

So I spend the following hour getting more mixes for the babies ready and feeding them till Hagrid came and gave me a hand feeding them.

(Ron's voice)

"I can't believe he has come here!" I said astonish as I saw Charlie at the great hall talking to Professor McGonagall. We had seen more men wearing same suits arriving on their brooms. But he had still not even said hello. "He comes without telling me and he doesn't even say hello!"

"Calm up." Hermione said. "I suppose he has to first ask for permission to stay here."

"Yes, he will come and say hello when he has end."

"He just cares on his dear dragons…" I said angry.

It was true, I felt as if I was betrayed by him. He didn't even say he was coming today; I had to find out by the new one, who had still not appeared from her last lesson.

"Hey, look who is coming." Harry said pointing to the doors where Isa was coming towards us till she sat down with us.

"Sorry for the delay." She said. "We were feeding the babies."

"Any new one?" Harry asked.

"Yep, a pair of new creatures I have called Pax. And still two eggs for hatching." She said. "Hagrid is the one writing to the ministry to tell them. I suppose we will have to take the Swambra, the Equigon and the two Pax to better describe them so I suppose Hagrid will look for good helpers."

"Ah!!" Hermione said. "I will, I will!"

"I knew I could count on you three." She said smiling. "That's why I told him I would first ask you."

"And what have you found about them till now?" I asked her.

"The Swambra is carnivore and the rest herbivore. She is a bit vicious towards Hagrid but really loyal towards me. Then Pegasus, the equigon… He is, in general shy and curious, and he has turned out to be over-protective towards me."

"So there are two things that we can't take care of." I said.

"No, the equigon also trust Hagrid." She said. "What is obvious is I will have to take care of the Swambra myself and I have decided to adopt Eloy."

"Who?" We asked at once.

"Eloy is the second Pax, first one is Fluffy…" She began saying.

"Guess who named him." Harry said.

"Moira is the Swambra and Pegasus is the equigon." She ended. "All we need to do is to spend some time there looking at them, feeding them, playing with them…"

"Experimenting and breeding them." Hermione said. "We can suppose it."

Then someone patted on my back and when I turned I saw nobody so I looked to the other side to see Charlie.

"Hello, little bro." He said smiling. "Harry, Hermione… And look who we have here!"

"Heya, Charlie." Isa said as if they already knew each other. "Nice to see you have come so fast."

"How are my babies?" He said.

"There are still two about hatching and three eggs were not dragon eggs." She said taking a french-fry from the dish. "Ah, and we have a new breed and a black equigon."

"Ok, we will take them t…"

"They are staying here." She said. "Remember you promised me I could keep non dangerous things here. I want to do a full inform about the new creatures."

"Are they no dangerous?" Charlie said.

"No. The only vicious one is the Swambra and I think I can keep her under control." She said. "Unless you want to have your fingers eaten."

"Hello, we are here…" I said.

"Sorry." Charlie said smiling. "Work is too hard to avoid."

"How is you get along so well?" Harry asked him.

"Well, she's came Romania some times to help breeding dragons and helping fliers to tame dragons." Charlie began explaining.

"On summers." She said. "Just as volunteer."

"And then we send her some to hatch dragons we can't identify for her to help us tagging them." Charlie added. "But I suppose you have already checked according to someone's words."

"Yes, we have seen born five dragons." Harry said.

"Harry named the green Whelish." Isa said smiling.

"Is there one?" Charlie said.

"Yep and also a… how was the name of that one that made you go so thrilled?" Hermione said.

"Scott… Scottish…" I began saying.

"A Scottish highlander." She said excited and smiling. "He was a really healthy male and I really think we can expect great things from him!!"

"No!!" Charlie said also thrilled. "Really?! You are not cheating me?! It's going to be the… first one since the end of medieval ages!!"

"He is name Draco!" Isa kept on. "And since he was born he is able to talk to humans!!! Do you realise what we are talking about?!!"

We were now calling for the near people's attention but they didn't seem to care at all.

(Isa's voice)

"I'd love to keep the other hair ball with me." Harry told me.

"Really?" I asked him. "But… we don't know what does it eat or how could him react to things…"

"How dangerous can such a sleepy thing be?" Ron said pocking one of the twins that were now deeply slept without any reaction from its part.

"Perhaps it's just on the childhood and soon it will turn into a nervous thing." Hermione said. "Even evolve into something else." She added a bit nervous.

"I don't think they are such things." I said rubbing my nose against Eloy's sleeping head. "They are just so soft and calmed…"

"Fur balls, that's what they are." Ron said.

Suddenly I saw someone else at the end of the corridor, someone that didn't remove his eyes from me to catch my attention. Someone called Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

"Mind if I take both to the common room?" I said. "I'll put them on the board box next to fire and I'll go to have a swim at the prefects' tube."

"Oh, sure." They said.

"We will met you later then." Harry said.

"Sure, and Ron, we have training later on the afternoon. Don't miss it, right?" I told him.

"Ok." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: ****The mysterious lash.**

(Harry's voice)

"Wow!" I said. "Nice catch!"

"Thanks." Ron said smiling. "She makes us train really hard, but the truth is she is a good captain."

"Yeah, I think she knows what she is doing." I said.

I hoped to see her going out of the changing rooms after having had the shower she said she used to have after the trainings. In fact, she was the only one having it there; the rest of girls preferred to have it at our common bathrooms or the prefect ones in the case of the prefects, anyway, she, who could have also bathed at the prefects' bathroom preferred to bath there.

"I think she is a bit out of her mind." Hermione said. "She wakes up early for training and then when you come here she is usually already flying. And she always gets her homework ready on time for lessons."

"Do you think she is having extra-aid?" Ron asked.

"I hope no." I said.

"Of course she is not!" Hermione said. "But… that doesn't mean it's less weird and mysterious."

Then we saw her going out of the stadium, and she was not alone.

"Malfoy…" I hissed as we saw him.

"What is she supposed to be doing with him?" Ron asked then.

"Hey, nice to have seen you keep on being a good leader." Malfoy told Isa when he noticed us. "Anyway, I can not say the same from your company… Hello, Potter. Weasley. Granger…"

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Draco came to ask for some help." Isa said. "I think he is having certain problems with…"

"You don't need to give explanations to them." He said then. "We are all elder enough for not having to explain such things to people, in general."

"Ok, ok." I said. "But they are my friends."

"So, are you helping?" He asked her.

"Sure, but first let me look for some information." She said smiling. "We will have that helping meeting on the weekend, right?"

"On Saturday we had a trip to Hogsmeades." I pointed out.

"You promised to allow us showing you around." Ron said.

"Ok, then on Sunday." She told Malfoy. "I have some important things to do on Saturday so…"

"Ok." He said. "Then on Sunday morning."

"Ten in the morning is ok for you?" She said.

"Sure." He said.

Then he left towards the castle while we were on the same point.

"What did that rat want from you?" I asked her.

"Nothing important, he is having problems with Transformations lately so he asked professor and he was told to ask me for some extra-help."

"You give lessons and you never told us?!!" Ron said offended.

"It's been just two weeks since we met." She said. "Furthermore, you have never asked and I'm not a teacher. I just help mates to understand some points they have difficulties with. Just friends or when a teacher asked me to."

"But you are giving lessons to Draco." I said.

"Yes, Transformations teacher asked me to do it." She said as we walked back to the main doors. "Anyway, what's wrong with it? I thought it was alright."

"He is a snake." I said. "He is a…"

"I know he is not as good as it seems." She answered me. "But even if he was a deatheater, I would help him with the lessons just the same."

"Deatheater, in fact…" Hermione began saying.

"He was?" She said making us astonish because she said it on a relaxed way. "I know Malfoys were a deatheater family. I have been looking into that topic for the summer since… well, you know."

Yes, I supposed. She must be furious at them for what happened to her family; all murdered by deatheaters. So, now she said it, it was perfectly understandable that she would have looked into deatheaters topic as part of her revenge.

"Don't worry." She said. "He would not do anything on anyone on such a crowded place. I think he is not so silly."

I thought I should tell her that he was not so nice; that he had began to show some of Voldemort signs during their hood. But I thought she would not even listen to it.

"I think I'll need a hand with it too." I said. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course I don't mind." She said. "As long as we can find a good place for group extra-lessons."

"I can still remember the D.A. meetings." Hermione said. "They were really good."

"The what?" Isa asked.

Then we began telling her about it while we were to have dinner at the great hall. She seemed to like it so she was smiling and took nearly every single detail of our meetings and the way of going on them.

"Perhaps we could organise them at the same place." She said.

"No." We said.

"Malfoy discovered us last time." I told her. "So it's not point on meeting there."

"Then perhaps an empty classroom." She suggested. "Perhaps I could manage to get allowance to use one if I say I'll help everyone having problems every week..."

"If you want to lose your time on that..." Ron said.

"She is also studying while she helps the ones not good at it." Hermione told him off. "I think you should help him too."

Then Isa held her laugh as Hermione and Ron began a little row. Since she arrived I have seen her smiled some times. I think that's good because that must mean she doesn't take the new orphan state too bad. I mean... she is getting over the first time depression.

When she saw me smiling at her she smiled as she went a bit pink.

"If you don't mind I think I'll take a long bath at the prefects' bathroom." She said. "Hermione, wanna come?"

"I have to get to study after dinner." She answered her.

"Ok, I then have dinner and then have the long bath." Isa said sighing. "What do you think we will have for dinner?"

(Draco's voice)

I was walking towards the common room with Crable, Goile and Parkinson after dinner while I was bored. Her admiration for me was sometimes boring and Crable and Goile were so brainless that it was impossible to have any kind of chat with them.

"I think I'll go to have a bath." I said. "To the prefect's bathroom." I added realising on Pansy's face. "See you later on the common room."

I wanted a break from their idiocy so I decided to bath and relax on that room silence. I walked to get to the tapestry hiding the entrance to the room and when I was there I said the new password and the entrance opened allowing me in.

I was so deep on my thoughts that I didn't noticed there was someone else in there till I went out of the little cabin I had got in to pee before bathing and then, while I walked to the tube with my towel as if it was a skirt, I saw something I will not easily forget.

There, in front of my eyes was a wet naked female body who had her hair short as a guy's one and spiky. She had a big tattoo at the end of the back where it joins to the bottom. And as I realised, there was another one at her right sternum. She seemed to have got out of the tube after having swum for a while.

And that the last I could see before the body jumped in the water with a perfect jump to then disappear.

I then went nearer the edge afraid on her, whoever she was, had drowned.

Anyway, there was not much chance of it cause as soon as I arrived the edge of the tube I was held by my ankle and I fell in the water to begin wrestling against the one in the tube till we ended and I saw a girl over me, staring at me in shock.

"Draco! You frightened me!" She said. "What are you doing here?! This is the prefects' bathroom!"

"It comes across that I'm in fact a prefect." I said being released. "And who are you?"

Her face rang me a bell; anyway, I didn't know a girl with such appearance. Then I realised she was taking the towel and wrapping herself.

She then jumped out of the tube wearing her soaked towel around her to cover her body.

"I think I'll bath other place." She said. "I was nearly ended so… Bye"

"Hey!" I said trying to hold her where I could. "Who are you?"

"Prefect too." She answered without looking at me.

Then she went to the changing room and nearly ran from me while I was buttoning my trousers. Anyway, when she ran away I could swear having seen a red spark on her way.

I tried following her but when I was out wearing just my now wet trousers

"Who was such a fast girl?" I wondered as I tried to get back in the bathroom to dry my pants and bath longer. "I thought it was… it can't have been her. She has not short spiky hair."

(Isa's voice)

"Hello!" Hermione said when I went back to the common room wearing my clothes a bit wet cause of my hair was now wet despite of I grew it up again while I was getting wear. "We thought it would take you longer to bath."

"Prefect's bathroom is mixed one?" I asked them confused.

"No." Ron said.

"Yes, it is." Harry said looking at him. "But guys and girls don't usually bath at the same time. Why?"

"A guy came in while I was bathing." I said sitting down and performing a cleaning charm on my hair to remove the rest of the foam from it. "I don't know how much of me he saw." I added laying the best I could.

"WHAT?!!" She screamed. "Who?!" She added nearly whispering now as Harry and Ron were coming too after dropping their magical chess game.

"Who what?" Ron asked.

"Didn't you got a good bath?" Harry added.

"A guy went in the bathroom while I was bathing." Hermione said.

"Shhhh!" I said. "Not so loud, please!!"

"Ok, but you tell us who was." Hermione said.

"Wow, we have a true hero somewhere around here." Ron said to be hit by Hermione.

"Hermione, you must agree with us that a guy sneaking in the prefect's bathroom and seeing her bathing deserves to become a hero for all the school men." Harry told him.

"Why do you men become so silly and hormone mix during hood?" I asked them. "And I must say that is not pleasant for any woman. Anyway… I doubt he knew who he saw…"

"Such a red shade of hair colour is unmistakable." Ron said.

"Then he will never know he saw me because I was not looking as myself." I said. "I don't like wearing long hair while I bath."

"So?" They said.

"This." I said after having look around to check we were now alone and making my hair shrink and go pitch black, spiky on the back and a long lock nearly covering one side of my face. "See? He would never recognise me like this."

"How is you got…?" Ron asked.

"Metamorphomagi, for my father's side." I recognised on a soft voice as a bit ashamed of it. "And I got another good gift from my mother so… I have a good defence too."

"You are running away from our question." Hermione said. "Who?"

I then thought about it but I didn't say a word.

"You are still not answering." Harry asked.

"Who is our modern hero?" Ron asked then.

I then shrugged and close my eyes before answering.

"Draco." I answered. "And I'd rather you not to consider him a hero because he frightened me when I perceived him while I was out of the tube to jump in the water."

"We would never consider him such." Hermione said.

"Yep, he is just a snake." Ron said.

"I still can't believe he peeped you at the prefects' bathroom." Harry said. "It's… too much even for him."

"Ah, before he was a hero and now he is just a peeping tom." I said ironically. "What a big change."

(Draco's voice)

I wasn't used to chat with other house members, but this time it was a different matter. I was trying to end my homework and I couldn't remove that beautiful body from my mind, I then decided to get up to my common room to sleep and I couldn't. Each time I closed my eyes I remembered that mysterious girl's body.

"Blaise." I called him. "Hey, wake up."

"Hummm… what do you want now Draco…" He said half slept.

I knew I couldn't trust Crable or Goile; they were too silly for even looking for their own nose, so less a student from I don't know which house about who I just knew had short spiky hair at the back of her hair and was a prefect. And then there was the tattoo at the low back.

"Do you know the prefects from other houses?" I asked him.

"Who do you want to beat up now?" He asked still half sleep.

"No, it's just… I want to find a prefect lash I want to speak to." I told him after getting sure nobody else heard us.

That seemed to call for his attention because he woke up in some seconds.

"What do you mean by speaking?" He asked. "Since when you speak to other house members?"

"I just met a girl before and I want to speak to her." I said. "That's all. She left something behind."

"What?" He asked me.

I couldn't tell him I had find her bra at the prefects' bathroom. She must have dropped it without even realising it.

"Something." I said. "It's really important for me to find her, so? Can you help me?"

"Yes, but stop lying to me." He said. "You have never returned anything to anyone. So, what else?"

"I saw her and as I didn't knew such a… perfect and beautiful goddess out of my mind." I finally confessed him giving up. "I can't study because I can't take her image out of my mind."

"Ok, I'll help you finding your 'Goddess'. So, what is she like?" Blaise asked me.

I tried to make all my sights words. I had her image present in the ceiling of my bed as if she was there.

"She has a bit darker skin than ours, as if she had been sunbathing lately… no, perhaps it's her real skin tone. Then… she has short black hair spiky at her back and longer on the front locks. Pitch black with metallic glitters when the light hit it. Her eyes were… green, yes, charming green."

"Sorry, I don't know anyone like that." Blaise said after hearing me and thinking for a second. "Perhaps that Patil from Gryffindor… but she is not prefect. Anyway, I could help you asking girls about her."

"Thanks." I said. "But don't tell anyone, please!"

"Ok." He said holding his laugh. "Anyway, what interest you have on such a girl? You don't know her, you have never speak with her… what does she has then?"

"Her eyes." I said. "And her touch. She is soft; and warm."

"Mate…" He said about laughing. "Swear me you don love her and you just want to do her up and I'll shake earth and sky for finding her for you."

"I don't know what I want for her." I answered him. "But I want to speak with her and hand her back what she dropped at the bathroom. And I want to take her out of my mind, I want to be able to sleep again."

Then his pillow hit my face.

"Try closing your eyes and thinking McGonagall." He said.

Then I did it and immediately the image of the old McGonagall turned into the image of her niece. Her beautiful niece and her pretty face.

I then smiled thinking on the good day I would have that weekend when she would teach me transformations.


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8****: The studying group's first meeting.**

(Harry's voice)

"Wow!" Hermione said. "I didn't expect so many people to come!"

"Aunty told me it would just be three or four people." Isa said a bit down. "Here are more than ten people…"

"But that doesn't change anything." I told her noticing her nervousity. "I mean… they are mostly from last year. We are all 17 to 18 years old, all of us on the last term. You will not have but to explain the same for all."

"Yes, but… I have never given a single lesson…" She said.

"C'mon." Hermione said while we held her arms to pull her in the room. "You will do it perfect."

(Isa's voice)

"So… we have to help with Transformations… Charms… and Potions." I repeated for all of them.

"And D.A.D.A." A girl that seemed from Slithering said. "If you don't mind…"

"Yep." A blond little girl from Ravenclaw added. "We still remember what happened on our 4th year with that toad woman."

"Ok, then if you don't mind we will begin by Transformations, then Charms, then Potions and… after meal we will have that D.A.D.A. helping, right?" I said noting them down on my timetable.

There was no complaining at all so I kept on. My aunt lent us some material and I had asked them to bring their pets. Harry brought Fluffy and I had managed to get some wild animals such as frogs from the lake for those who didn't have one.

"Ok, now… get your pets because we are going to begin." I said. "What problems did you had during this week ones?"

Then they began telling me where they had problems so we began trying one by one for about an hour that most of them managed to perform two of the three forms we had used. Then we changed subject at 11.30 am from Transformation to Charms and then was when we began having problems.

"I have told you not to aim at partners." I told them trying to fix a hairy face over one of the girls Malfoy had put her to begin laughing on his mistake when he saw the girl had all her face covered in hair.

"Draco, that's not funny." I said as I made the girl rub a depilating form on her face to stop it growing up and then making it disappear with a non verbal charm. "What if I do the same on you?"

"I didn't do it on purpose." He said.

"Ok, as you find it so funny… come to the first row so you will not accidentally hit anyone else." I asked him. "Please? Next to Neville."

I then walked to Neville's side.

"How is it Neville?" I asked him sweetly.

"I think I managed to improve a bit." He said poking the now toad with two hairs. "Who do I want to lie? I don't improve the slightless."

"He is just a wizard shame for all of our kind." Malfoy said.

I then threw him a hard look and he looked down.

"Keep on trying Neville." I told him smiling. "All you have is nerves. You have to trust more on yourself, ok?"

For the end of the Charms lesson, everyone seemed to be able to perform all the week charms more or less well but for Neville that had improved them a bit.

"Neville… well done." I whispered him smiling. "If you keep on trying you will do it as well or better than the rest."

For potions I was not allowed to use real ingredients but I managed to begin a good lesson.

(Draco's voice)

"Ok, today we can't improve potioning techniques but for next weekend I would appreciate you brought your potioning things, please."

"But… Isn't that illegal?" A little Hufflepuff asked her.

"No, if none of you tell anyone else about it all." I told her.

"Draco, feet off the table, please." Isabelle told me. "As he has said, if you don't tell anyone and we clean all before leaving we will not be discovered. And we can't review potioning without cooking. A potion a week so I'd rather you all told me in advance which one is your worst, weekly, please."

"So today we are not going to review potions?" A guy said.

"Obviously." She said. "All we can do now is review techniques."

So was that we did, for half an hour and then everyone left but for the two people wanting to review Care of Magical Creatures.

When I left I saw Potter, Weasley and Granger out of the room.

"Look who we have here." I said. "Have you lost your luck, losers? Or is it the mudblood couldn't help you any longer?"

"Do not call me that any more." Granger told me angry.

Then Isa put her head off the door and saw us.

"Hey, no illegal duels in the corridors." She said. "If there's one just out of the door of the dungeon I have been lent for this I'll get into troubles."


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9****: NATIONAL MATCHES. FUNNY PEOPLE.**

(Harry's voice)

We were now going on a cart to the main doors of Howarts as we were given special permission by the headmistress to leave and attend her niece's match during this little holiday from Friday morning to Monday night. Isa gave us our V.I.P. passes for the match and she told us she sent some to Weasleys as her aunt didn't want to get there.

As she would be out during the holidays Mss Weasley told Ron they would put her up during those days.

"Are you sure they will allow all of us being at your place?!" I asked Ron remembering the size of his house.

"Sure, mom will be delighted of having so many people there for a long weekend." He answered smiling.

"Especially cause Fleur and Bill will be there." Ginny added.

"I hope she really doesn't mind putting us up." Hermione said.

"Are you kidding?" Ron asked holding his hand. "We have been given V.I.P. passes for a national Quiddich match; my brothers seem to already know her and not cause she is a national player. She will be sleeping with you."

"No, I'll be sleeping at the top of the top in the house." She said appearing on our back. "She mentioned something about a dusty room at the top of the house and… well, I said I could sleep there with someone else."

IMGhttp://i36. plans." Ron said. "That will be taken by the twins, so Hermione, Ginny, Fleur's sister and you will sleep together at their bedroom just opposite us."

"Why do we have to share it with her?!" Ginny said.

"Who? Me?!" Isa said confused and surprised on the same time.

"No! That little veela descendant!!" Ginny said. "_Gabguielle_" She added mocking her voice. "She is just so silly going after Harry!!"

"The truth is she seems not to lose a chance of flirting with him." Hermione said.

"And do you get bothered of it?" Isa asked me.

"No." I said. "I mean… I don't care; I just don't like her that much."

"Then don't worry." She said smiling. "She will end up by getting tired."

"But she is just so bothering…!" Ginny said.

"I must agree with that." Hermione said. "Gabrielle can sometimes be a bit tiring to be near, especially if Harry is there."

"Then don't mind her." She said as we saw one of the men that escorted her to the school and another one waiting at the main doors.

IMGhttp://i36. she changed her mood into an angry face, frowning her eyebrows and curling the lips.

"What is he doing here?" She asked pointing to the young one. "He was supposed not to come here."

"I would not have came if someone we know wouldn't have lost on his first way here." He then said looking at her with the only visible eye.

"Stop looking at me like that, please." She said covering her self better.

"It's ok." He said. "I will never mix work with anything else."

We didn't understand what they were talking about, but it was clear she didn't like that man escorting all of us to the place where the game was being held.

Then he looked at us.

"Nobody told me we had to babysat more kids." He said.

"They are my friends." Isa said facing her. "And if you dare to lay a single finger on any of them I'll make sure you are kicked out of the work before you can say out."

When she was angry she was certainly scary and vicious; we must all agree.

"It's ok." Ron said. "We can appear there."

"We will escort all of you." The other man said. "And Lucifer, watch your manners. She is your work now, and her friends are also it."

She then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Do I have to remember you who brought you here and who you owe respect?" She told him making him smile for first time; then turned to us.

"These men are bodyguards the national trainer sends to take care of all of the team members." She explained us.

"That white haired… what is him?" I asked her as I realised he had golden eyes.

"Luci?" She asked. "He is not muggle or wizard if that's what you wanted to know." She answered smiling.

(Isa's voice)

I couldn't believe they had sent me Lucifer to take us all to the place where the games were being held.

He was a demon that would attack my friends who didn't knew or even me if I lowered my guard.

No, I had to keep an eye on him. Luckily for us, we didn't had to ride brooms, they had taken a wizard mini-bus ad we were taken to the pitch.

(Harry's voice)

The match was more than wonderful, and as we had V.I.P. passes, we could get to the very changing rooms where the bodyguards stop us. No, our passes didn't allowed us in the place where they changed clothes, but yes to the little private hall before it. We then sat down there and wait.

IMGhttp://i36. IMGhttp://i36. IMGhttp://i36. IMGhttp://i36. IMGhttp://i36. expected to see Isa on the same robes she used for the match, but instead she came out wearing different.

IMGhttp://i36. IMGhttp://i36. she didn't came out peacefully and happy for their victory either. No, first sign we had of her was shouts coming out of the changing room when some of his team mates were already out signing us some papers and chatting about the match.

"I said NO!!!" She said roaring.

"Oh, oh." A Braided guy said.

"Our dear princess is about causing another world war!" His twin with blue hair added.

"C'mon, babe." A man voice said as she was covering the door space hiding him behind the door. "You know why all that is about."

"I'm not going to allow you to come!!" She said angry. "First they sent me that demon and now they want you to keep an eye on me all the time?! N-O. NO!!!"

Then we saw how she was held the chin and kissed by the guy behind the door making her silent.

"I have always loved that strong personality of you." He said.

Then we saw him come out flying over her shoulder to hit the opposite wall.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT??!!!" She yelled.

We were now white and more than white. They were lucky there was no press member allowed in there. Otherwise that would have deserved the first page on the journals.

Some of her team mates went to hold her but she got free from them with a simple gesture to look at us. That seemed to calm her up a bit.

"Do we leave?" She said. "I want to get far from this pair and my boss again; as soon as possible."

"You can't go without permission." The bodyguard at the wall said.

"Shut up, Beni." She then said dryly. "I'm not going to allow you to come there even with part of past in common. Don't forget it."

That was really scaring now.

"Er… I think we should leave." Ron said. "I bet Charlie, Bill and the rest are out waiting for us."

"I think we have not being introduced." The guy with black long hair and blue strikes. "Benito García, Isa's personal assistant and old friend of her brother and her."


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10****: Back at the Burrow. The Weasley family.**

(Harry's voice)

"I can't believe you went so mad at him." I said while Fred and George took us all on their borrowed car till we were out of the magical safety against-muggle-peeping area. We were six people at a five seats second hand car. "After all he was just…"

"It was not him. I'm tired of our manager." She answered still a bit angry. "First he sends a demon to bodyguard us, then he asked me to skip some lessons to give interviews, and then he wanted to put Benito at the school to keep an eye on me and guarantee my safety."

"You then should be thrilled someone cares so much about you." Hermione said.

"He is supposed to follow me even to the Quiddich trainings and wait out of the bathroom while I bath." She said looking at her. "And not to say he was one of my brother's best friends and so mine so that was how he managed to work as my personal carer at the games. He is a master at playing ticks!! He would sneak in the bathroom, I know. There are… seven ways of doing it without being caught, at least seven that I can now think of."

"I think we can find eight." Fred said.

"See?" She said. "No, I don't want him to keep an eye on me all the time."

"Ok, ok." We said. "That's reasonable now."

Then Fred and George parked the car and we went out of it.

"Now we have to apparate at the house." George said.

"But she doesn't know how to arrive there." Ron said.

"There's a point." Fred recognised.

"She could apparate with me." Ginny offered. "I mean… shared apparition."

"Yes!" We said.

"Good point." Harry said.

(Isa's voice)

When we arrived to the Weasleys' after shared-appearing of Hermione and me, we first notice the noises and movements showing the activity in the house, and next thing was Molly Weasley coming running towards us making the farm animals ran away from her steps.

"Fred and George Weasley!!" She shouted. "How do you dare to bring those dangerous stuff here??!! Especially when you knew you should be borrowing your bedroom to your brothers!! Oh, Hi Harry, Hermione and Isa. And Congratulations for your victory."

"Th… thanks." I said a bit confused and astonished while Molly kept on telling off the twins and then Ron.

"I think we should move in the house." Ginny said. "This will take a bit."

"Believe her." Harry said. "I'm feeling a bit pity for them…"

"C'mon, I want to introduce you to the rest." Ginny said.

So we walked towards the house hearing Mrs. Weasleys' shouts at the background of our ears.

When we walked in the house first thing we heard was more complaining from the kitchen.

"I can't undegstand why she insists on doing all that way." A French accent voice said. "And where is Gabgielle? She should be here for helping laying the table."

"Dear sister, stop going so nervous." A male voice said on a soft way. "I'll help if you want."

"No!" She said. "Allow us women to do this kind of stuff on family meetings. Gabgielle!! Allez, vient içi imediatement!!"

"Fleur, dear." Another male voice said. "Relax a bit, ok? She is allowed not to do anything here. She is our guest and guests don't work."

"She is a little miss and so she knows she must give heg own sisteg a hand when she needs of it. Gabgielle!!" She said shouting to the outside through the window and then noticing she had shouted to our face.

"Hello." I said. "Nice lungs."

"Ex… excuse moi!!" She said embarrassed. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok Fleur." Ginny told her. "We have barely noticed."

"By the way, I think you already know Harry, Hermione…" Ron said.

"Oh, Haggy!" She said kissing him. "It's been so long since last time we met!! And Miss Ggangeg." She added. "It's nice to see you again."

"And this is Isabel McGonagall." Ron kept on.

"Enchantée." I said smiling. "It's a pleasure to finally meet such an elegant and gentle lady."

"Oh, deag!!" Fleur said smiling silly. "The pleasuge is all mine. To have met such a well mannegs lash. But get in, get in."

"I think my brothers and mum will delay a bit." Ron said.

"Oh, don't speak me of such tgicky and damned guys!!" She said. "My poog love!! He got something bugsting at his hands!!"

"Hello, everyone." Bill Weasley said waving a bandaged hand. "Nice to see you all. Ah, young Miss McGonagall. It's a pleasure to finally meet such a great player. We are all so sorry about what happened last summer…"

"Yeah, thanks." I said.

I had seen some scars and his pointy fangs but I didn't dared to ask and looked away from it cause I thought staring at someone would be something rude to do. I wondered what or who did that to him, but I didn't dare to ask.

Then I realised on other person at the kitchen and I smiled to run to him.

"Charlie!!!" I shouted as I jumped over him who caught me on the air making me spin at his arms as I wrapped my lets to his waist. "Charlie Charlie Charlie!! How handsome you are after this three years!! I see you have finally decided to grow your hair, it gives you a better look." I added hitting his cheek softly.

And it was true, his usually well cut hair was now different; he seemed to finally have minded my opinion and raised it now looking on a long ponytail and his usual fringe hanging at her front. A black tortoise neck t-shirt and cream "good boy" trousers with a pair of brown converse.

"Wow!" He said letting me down to stand at the kitchen ground. "I was never told you would be here!"

"Mom didn't tell you?!" Ron asked. "I thought she would tell everyone."

"I've just arrive from Romania to spend some days here." He explained as he took Hermione and mine's bags. "We will take this to your room. Ginny's?"

"Yep." She answered. "I'll show Isa around."

"Ginny, would you mind helping me finding Gabgielle, please?" Fleur asked.

"Don't worry, I'll show her around." Harry said. "None of you seem fold on the idea of allowing Hermione or me help when we come here."

"And if she is not too tired I'd like her to give us a chance against her at Quiddich." Fred said.

"Don't bother her with such things!!" Mrs. Weasley told them off.

"It'll be a pleasure to play against you later." I whispered them while Harry guided me out and making sure Mrs. Weasley didn't heard me. "Tell you're the rest if they want to play too."

Then Harry guided me through the house surroundings where Ron and Hermione didn't take too long to join us.

(Bill's voice)

When we were introduced, I could notice how the new female friend of the family looked at my face and then took she looked away fast going a bit pink. Perhaps she was frightened on my face, but I couldn't blame her. After Greyback attacked me I kept some of a wolf's signs and this awful scars not even in Saint Mungo could help me healing.

"Charlie, I think the new one was disgusted by me." I told him.

"I think you are mistaking her." He just said as we dropped the girl's things at the girls' bedroom. "She is not the kind of girl finding such things disgusting. I mean… I have seen her work surrounded by dragons and she was not afraid or disgusted by them, and I can assure you some of them are that. I've seen her healing an open wound on a dragoness leg without the slightless sign of disgust. So I don't think a couple of scars and pointier than usual fangs would be what I would say disgusts her."

"Hey, she looked at them and then away." I said.

"Ok, if you are so worried about it then why don't you ask her?" He told me smiling. "She is easier to speak to of what people can think."

"I'll, when we are not overhead."

"Hey." Fred and George said getting in the room. "We are sorry of what happened to your face."

"Yep, but you shouldn't have touched anything there, you know we do our experiments there." George said.

"You shouldn't leave dangerous things around." I told them. "Now we have ladies around."

"Anyway, we were wondering if you would like some Quiddich later." He said. "Till now we have just three person to play."

"Ron and you two." Charlie said.

"Then four." Fred said. "Ron, Isa and us two. We suppose Ginny and Harry will also want to play so I suppose we can count on six people, and you two?"

"Count me too." Charlie said. "It's long I don't play."

"Yep… Fleur doesn't enjoy it much either…" I said.

"So we can count on you two too." George said.

"Ah, don't say a word to mum." Fred said while they left. "She thinks we want to overwork our guest."

"They have not changed much, have they?" Charlie asked smiling.

"No, they have not." I agreed.

(Harry's voice)

That night while we had dinner, we chat about lot of things, from Quiddich to usual matters such as our homework at Howarts.

They were a bit surprised when Ginny said Isa made Ron, her and the rest of the Gryffindor team train nearly everyday, she trained at sunrise and helped Draco Three days a week and one else on the weekends; and that she kept on being one of the best students on the school with Hermione.

(Isa's voice)

"And how do you manage to do all of it?" Charlie asked. "I mean… you do all at the same time. How?"

"I'm lucky to have a good schedule." I said noticing I was beginning to go pink on so much attention.

"She studies and does her homework till late all the week but for the weekends." Hermione said. "That's what you must do if you want to have good marks and play Quiddich." She added looking at Ron and me.

"I have always said so." Mrs. Weasley said. "Bill and Charlie were good students too; they put great effort on it."

"Oh, mum…!" Both complained making me smile.

I was happy the attention was not put at me any longer. That dinner was happy for me; it had been lot of time since I didn't felt that warm you get when you are among family.

And it was the perfect end for a good day when we went out to the garden and went to play to the place they seemed to always play at.

(Bill's voice)

I must say now I realised why that red haired girl was a national player. Despite of her complexion and appearance, she was certainly a really good flier that was versatile as she seemed to be good at any post you made her play at.

Fred and George were the beaters, Ginny and Harry where the chasers from a team and Charlie and I from the other, then Ron and Isa were the keepers.

"Don't expect too much from me." Isa said smiling mildly. "I usual play as seeker."

"Do your best." We said.

"Yep, nobody would tell you off if Ginny scores." Fred said.

But that was not true. We scored two times before changing positions and Charlie went to Isa's post and she to his.

Fred was our team beater and he was doing a good work against George.

Hermione was down with Gabrielle cheering for us while we played and we didn't expected Isa being good as chaser too. We were mistaken.

She showed once again what training could do. And we scored again before changing positions again.

When we ended the game due to dusk and while we walked down the hill towards home we chat.

"We didn't know you could play so well on any position." Charlie said. "I mean… I knew you were a good flyer because you were called volunteer to help training taming some dragons to fly, but playing on any Quiddich position?"

"We knew." Ron said. "Just Ginny and she were the ones able to score me while the tryouts."

"But I'm not that good." She said going pink once again. "I train hard, specially for seeker. And my brothers used to make me play against them to train too. Eloy was chaser and I began as chaser too. And Peter used to play as chaser or keeper."

"But you can't play beater." Fred said throwing an apple to her that held it without looking at it.

"I'm not such a good beater as you two." She said looking at the apple. "Being able to hold a ball or hit it is not all that matters as Quiddich, is it?"

We had to agree. For beaters and chasers, to be well coordinated was something also important. National players were so well coordinated that they didn't even had the need to look around to pass the quaffle and the twins seemed just one beater doubled.

Anyway, I still had a chat to have with her cause of her weird behaving and the doubts she had made me had about it all.

While they were getting back in home, I held her wrist softly.

"Could we chat a second?" I asked her. "I think I've heard you like travelling."

"Yes." She said smiling. "But…"

"Please." I told her.

She then shrugged and followed me to the garden barn where we kept our treasures, dad his muggle things and me my travel treasures.

She was happy to see the funny things I bought when I was made to travel Egypt.

"Do you have anything against my face?" I asked her. "If you don't like the scars…"

"It's not that." She said not even looking up. "If you were worried about it…"

"I was not worried." I said. "It's just… you seem to have been avoiding me. Why?"

"I don't want to be rude." She answered leaving the pyramid miniature with care and holding the Egyptian amulet and looking at it with great interest.

"Then what?" I asked holding her wrist perhaps with too much strength. "Tell me, I don't mind if you are rude."

"I didn't look at you because I know I would stare at your scars wondering how you got them." She said looking at me with a hard look. "Cause staring at someone is considered to be rude. Now… could you drop my wrist, it hurts."

"Sorry." I said dropping it. Those kind of things were what I got from the attack too as side effects, and I didn't noticed it till the offence was done. "If you were wondering… You should have asked, I thought you were disgusted by them."

"Why?" She said now looking at me. "I bet you got them on a fight and they are signs of bravery."

"Yes, I got them… fighting deatheaters. Greyback attacked me and did that on me." I told her. "He is a…"

"A werewolf, I knew it must have been that!" She said smiling. "Your messed hair, the longer and pointier than usual fangs… I knew!"

That made me doubt.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Sorry, I mean… I supposed you could be a half werewolf." She said going pink. "I should never have suggested I…"

"No, no." I said shaking my head. "I prefer you speaking freely. That's easier. Let's do something." I added having an idea. "I allow you to forget about manners and ask me whatever you want, when you need it. No matter if it sounds rude or polite, ok?"

"Hum, sure." She nodded looking at me. "But…"

"Freely." I repeated. "That will make all easier, and can I be also sincere to you?"

"Yep!!" She said happily. "I mean, my friends know they can speak to me freely! I don't think friends are rude, just on really extreme times and then they are not."

"See?" I told her smiling. "You can then speak freely to me too. Friends?"

"Friends." She said shaking my hand. "Oh, maybe if you are feeling uneasy with that you would like to… Never minds, where's this from?"

"Highlands of Scotland." I answered. "I got it when I had to travel there due to Gringotts stuff there. And this one is from…"

I kept on telling her about all that. Funnily she didn't seem to lose any word coming from me. Not even Fleur seemed to put so much interest on all my old trophies, and not just the travel souvenirs. She found my first hand made troy broom and asked about it.

When I told her my father did it for me as he did it for Charlie later and of course the twins she smiled and told me she also was given the same.

"Well, mine was made by all my family guys." She recognised fidgeting with a miniature she had hang from one of her neck laces and taking it off to enlarge it at her hands. "When I grew up and got my true flying broom I turned this on a pendant."

Then I realised it was pink then darkened broom with several scratches.

"This one." She said pointing to one of the scratches. "This was made by Eloy who then was five. He triend to carve something at the wood and did the cut. And this stain here was made by Peter; I think he dropped too much varnish there and so the pinture under it was too darkened."

So I had to smile, it was really clear she was once really attached to her family, and that had been taken from her all of sudden during this late summer. Anyway, she seemed to want to hold the very last and tinny chance for trying to be ok and recover.

"I see you are doing well." I said when she said how the broom was pink on a beginning and as she cried cause she hated pink very much her father turned it into purple with a simple charm.

"I have to." She said looking at the broom. "Life keeps on and I promised to do something before I could even think on dieing. You'll see, I'll one day be known for what I'll do myself and not just Quiddich."


	10. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: THE FUNNY DARKNESS IN THE LIGHT.**

When we ended up seeing the things I had brought from my various work trips I felt thousand times better than before. She didn't avoid my sight cause of my appearance; she didn't think my scars were just awful of looking at. No, she said after I told her what made me get the scars that those, far from being tares, were something to be pride of, because they showed how brave I was once.

She was certainly somebody really astonishing and good. For being as young as Ginny she seemed to see best things on people easier than bad things.

No, she hadn't looked at me before because she thought she would be rude because she would have stared at the scars wondering how I got them, wondering also if I was a werewolf or my weird matches with one were just coincidences.

I couldn't help to smile slightly when we were out of the barn in the darkness; then we saw Charlie but she kept on walking till she was at the door mat.

"You should give up that, Charly." She said smiling without turning. Your mom will end up by catching you. Good night."

"Night." Both said at once.

When she left Charlie put out the cigarette and looked at me as he made it disappear.

"So, let me guess." He said. "You have made things up. She was not doing what you thought."

"Once again you were right." I agreed. "She was avoiding looking at me because she said she would stare as thinking about how I got this and that would have been rude as asking it straight."

"I told you she was a good girl." He told me smiling.

"She must have been for going so close to you." I added smiling. "Is she? The famous tamer you told me about that summer?"

"Yep." He said holding his laugh. "Yes, I suppose you can understand why I spoke so highly of her, and why did she had so much success with men. Na, I was not the first one and I'd be not the last one."

I then had to smile while we looked to the stars as we used when we were younger.

"I should leave; my wife will be worried about me." I said smiling.

"Ah, yes." He said. "Your eyes, they are a bit more yellow tonight."

"Ha, so then that was why she looked to my eyes for so long." I said laughing. "She can't stop being her, can she?"

"No, but she likes looking straight to eyes." Charlie said smiling as we walked in the house. "She said you can know someone by the eyes. I think that was the reason the Scottish Highlander has just speak to her. Great beautiful eyes."

"Yes, I must agree." I said. "But I'm already married, to the woman of my life."

(Isa's voice)

After arriving I walked up to the bedroom and then Hermione and Ginny got me. Gabrielle was sleeping.

"Where have you been for so long?" Ginny asked.

"Seeing some travel souvenirs your brother seems to have collected." I answered smiling. "Of course, nothing else than chatting. I didn't know you all went to Egypt!"

We then began chatting a lot and for second time in just some hours, I was asked to be sincere to my friends.

"How is you are so close to Charlie so as to jump to his neck and hug him?" They asked me.

"I met him at Romania when I was asked to give a hand on summer at dragon flying taming and forming new riders." I began saying looking to the ceiling.

"And…?" Ginny asked.

I then smiled. Those two were too clever so as to try and hide them anything.

"We shared lot of things." I finally confessed. "Nothing too intimae, I must add. Just… well, we had some fun together and shared some kisses and hugs, but nothing further, I swear."

Then both had to hold their joy and surprise shouts, so I smiled again.

"Man!!" Hermione said in fun. "How many men…?"

"Not much men." I said. "But guys… I think they were about… 10 on the last five years. The longest a year, the shortest three weeks."

Then they couldn't help but laughing softly. I had done some things I was not proud of, and kissing so many men was not one of them. I mean… in the moment I was with them both of us got fun and happiness, but we didn't had much in common so we ended up splitting up. My favourite was my brother's best friend with who I still had a funny bound. It was not true love, but it was certainly something, same went for Charlie and same went for the other two guys.

That seemed to make them confused.

"But… you know that's not right, do you?" Hermione said.

"Why not?" Ginny asked. "She said she felt something for them while they were going out together."

"But those are too many men for so little time!!!" Hermione said.

"I don't think that's something I'm proud of either." I said. "But that's something I'm not ashamed of either. I used to like them more than as friends, but I suppose it was not true love or… well, or things would have gone different."

Then someone knocked softly on the door and we heard soft steps getting away.

"Who was?" Hermione asked.

"I bet they were the twins." Ginny said. "Just to get fun by annoying us."

"No." I said smiling to them as I turned to a side. "It's Charly secret code with me. He used to do that on my door in Romania when he wanted to tell me he finally could get to his room and sleep."

(Ginny's voice)

Secret codes, a bunch of boyfriends and guys she just met for snuggling on a dark corner or a pub.

I didn't know if she had to be my heroine or just a bitchy friend.

Anyway, she had lot of success among guys and for any reason, perhaps cause as me she grew up surrounded by men, she felt not uneasy surrounding by all men and had no difficulties on chatting easily with them.

"Hey, and what was like kissing my brother?" I asked her after a while. "I can't imagine."

"I then suppose he has never told you about his private love life, has him?" She asked smiling.

"Of course not." I told her. "I mean… they don't speak with me about that."

"No? Oh, Eloy always asked me for advise when he was after a girl." She answered me. "Yet maybe he was certainly too close to me and I was his best friend. But… don't know, I have never felt anything similar to true love towards him it was more like… deep, very deep friendship."

"And who has been the guy towards you have the deepest feeling?" I asked her expecting her to say his or my brother's name.

"Eloy." She answered without even thinking on it. "I have felt the strongest feeling towards him."

From all the names she could give, that was the one I less expected to hear. That mysterious guy coming to Hogwarts on Halloween, no, it couldn't be him.

"But, as you can guess… that was not that kind of love." She said smiling. "I once thought… that if we were no what we were I would have loved a boyfriend as him…"

That was what I heard the last coming from her cause then she fell full asleep.

Eloy, that name came too often from her mouth so as to ignore something weird was between them. And now I had three brothers feeling something towards her. One was once something else to her so now he didn't saw her as a girlfriend, or so I expected, the other two were just so silly to like her as it but not realising they were nothing else than friends and my brothers for her.

Then I shrugged. If they wanted to crash against that wall I would not prevent it. That would help them to be less flirting towards all beautiful lashes the cross their way.

(Isa's voice)

I finally fell asleep when suddenly we heard a burst in our bedroom and Ginny and Gabrielle shouted. I had not much problem on falling over the sneaker and immobilising it against the ground with my own body and a non-verbal charm. I was wearing just a baggy t-shirt that looked as a wide camisole and my knickers, but it didn't prevent me to do what I knew while Hermione turned the lights on.

Then Ginny literally kicked a side of our "sneaker" as I stood up from Fred's.

"That was really unexpected." He said. "We expected to frighten you."

"Then we heard another shout at the opposite room where Ron and Harry were sleeping."

And Hermione ran to the room to see. Then she came to ours with George hanging upside down from his ankle and Harry controlling him with his wand out.

"I see we have caught two rats." I said. "The hunters were hunted."

"Harry, would you mind putting me down again, please?" George asked him.

Harry didn't even bothered on making him land softly, he removed the spell and he fell down landing on his back.

"I think you deserve it, George." Ginny said. "Both of you."

"The one immobilised at the ggound and the otheg hanging at the aig." Gabrielle said.

"The most important is it seems nobody heard us shout." Hermione said sighing.

"I think next time someone pops up at our room while we are sleeping he will get something else than immobilisation from me." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"You are joking." Fred said.

"No, I don't joke when I'm speaking of being disturbed dream." I said getting back in the bed. "Good night."

I don't think they stayed there for too long, but… ok, I must recognise it: I fell asleep nearly immediately and when I woke up it was next morning at sunrise.


	11. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12****: SECOND DAY AT THE BURROW.**

(Isa's voice)

I smiled as I put on some robes to train a bit in the morning. Even if I was having a weekend off school at a family friend's house I had my duties to take. And one was flying for training for professional Quiddich.

I was walking down the stairs when something hit the window and I saw an owl hitting the window. I opened it and it perched on the kitchen, smiling I went out of the house.

"_Accio Broom_. Ah… good day for a little training." I said smiling while my broom came to me. "Let's begin flying a bit." I added kicking the ground.

Then I went off flying.

(Bill's voice)

I was up due to work, even when I was back my parent's home I had to keep being ready for an owl asking for advice. It was still a bit early but I heard noises upstairs, as I was at the living-room I didn't mark who was doing it, when I had to look was when I began hearing soft noises coming down the stairs and then, when I laid a bit backwards to see who was I saw a red haired with yellow trousers and red and yellow stripped woollen sweater. Then we heard another owl hitting the window and then she opened the door and let it get in before getting out and call her broom.

"So she is going to play…" I muttered as another owl arrived for me. "Hum! I suppose this will be funny after all."

(George's voice)

Fred and I woke up nearly on the same time and we had the same idea. After the bad night tricks frustrated by Harry and Isa who managed to cut our plans, we decided to wake the guys and her up and go for the second round.

Chas, Chas.

We appeared just over her bed trying to wake her up but when I went to cover her mouth so as her not to wake up everyone else, I found out she was not there.

Then I told my brother and we appeared down at the kitchen.

"I can't believe it." Fred said. "She is gone!"

"Where can she be?!" I added shaking my head.

"If you had got down half an hour earlier, you would have seen her walking out of here into the field up the hill." Bill said at our back from the living-room door. "You know mum doesn't approve you appearing here unless you were far and on a wizard safe place."

"You don't tell her we did this and we don't tell her you sneaked yesterday night with Isa to the barn." Fred said.

"I just wanted to speak with her." He said.

"Yes, to learn foreign languages." I added joking.

"Do not say it again when there's the risk of someone overhearing us, idiot." He said. "She will be up the hill."

Then he walked back to where he was. So we followed him.

"Sorry, we were joking." I apologized. "We were looking for her to give us a second match. Wanna join?"

"I know, but Fleur or Gabrielle would not notice the difference on that." He said. "And about the match… I'll join you if you find someone else."

"I bet Charlie, Ron and Harry would join if we tell them." I said then.

"Then we will wait till they wake up." He told us. "We will get there when they wake up, right?"

"Right, ok." Fred said. "See you then."

He then waved at us while we went out of the house to look for her. Bill said she would be at the near hill practising, but when we arrived we didn't noticed her.

"I think he mistook the place." I said.

"Yep, this is emptier than a Slithering's brain." Fred agreed.

Anyway, suddenly we saw a blue green tennis ball flying straight towards us. Anyway, when we were about repelling it we saw a shadow coming towards us and hit it far from us.

"Sorry." An upside down Isa said hanging from her legs at her broom while the other green ball raced towards her back. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to ask you for a match." I said. "Watch out with…"

She didn't even move too much, she just curled herself a bit backwards with flexibility and hit the ball far.

"Sorry, my balls charmed for me to avoid them." She said. "About the match… one second, please."

Then she raced after something and when she went next to us she asked us to pass her a basket from the ground.

Fred looked for it and when we noticed it we threw up to the sky and she held it hanging it from her back.

She raced after a blue ball that ran from her and when she finally crossed a red one she held it and put it on the basket. Then the blue ones went to hit her and she managed to trick them and catch them too, from the same moment she pressed them they stopped fighting and became the colour tennis balls they were so she put them at the basket.

Then the only one missing was the little blue one. She looked for it for a while.

"Did you think on something concrete for the match?" She asked flying down.

"Shouldn't you chase the missing ball?" We asked.

She shook her head.

"I can't find it so easily." She said. "I'll get it when I can see it."

And truly, a while after, when my brothers and Harry were climbing up the hill she seemed to notice the ball and chased it to get it seconds later. Then she held it up to show us and flied down to land next to us as she put the ball back in her bag.

"Wow, it's really… mistakable with the sky!" I said.

"What's the point on a blue snitch then?" Harry said.

"Making it harder to find it while it flies." She said softly tapping the box with her wand and making them all stop moving. "So, they mentioned something about a second match to give them the chance of winning."

"Yes, same teams as yesterday." Ron said.

"And as we are a person less I suggest you handing us my brother." Fred said.

"Sure." Bill said. "You are not going to play better for that."

"But then the keeper of our team can leave the hop and chase the quaffle too." I said.

"Done." Harry said shaking hands with them and then me.

"Try to make us all easy, right?" I told Isa joking.

"I'll give you a little advantage." She said taking something from her pocket. "Right or left?"

"Left." Ron said. "Why?"

"Left eye." She said covering her eye with a patch she took from her pocket. "See? A little advantage. I lose deep perception."

"Bigmouth…" I said joking.

(Harry's voice)

I couldn't believe it. Isa was in the opposite team and she covered one of her eyes to give us advantage over her and keep chanced balanced. And even with that little handicap, Charlie, Bill and she were just the perfect team; totally coordinated it was hard to take the quaffle from them, even when we were three chasers, a keeper and a beater against just three chasers.

When they saw we had taken the quaffle, she speeded against their hoop and covered it so it was difficult to mark them.

Anyway, at the end of the little match, it was plain clear who had won.

"Five points two and we won." Bill said.

"We make a good team." Charlie said surrounding Isa and him with his arms. "Funny but I'd have sworn there was a time..."

"A time that Ron nearly stopped your goal by the skin of his teeth." Isa said fast.

I knew he was not wanting to say so, I could have sworn that there were some moments that she closed her eyes to get the quaffle or to pass it. As if she was playing blind.

During breakfast, Ginny went angry at us all for not having told her about the mini-match and have told Isa.

"You are not that good." Fred said.

"What they meant to say…" Charlie said trying to sound politer. "Is that she was already awake and you were still sleeping so it was just matter of luck we could count her there to play with us."

"Yes, we would never dare to leave you aside on that." Ron said trying to sound true.

Anyway, that just made Ginny frown the same showing she still doubted of them. As breakfast went on, I realised Charlie and Isa chatted vividly about something and they laughed.

"Look at her." Hermione said. "It's funny she can get along so well with both us and the elders."

"I think that's a bit weigd of a gigl. Don't you think so, Haggy?" Gabrielle asked me.

"I think that's good." I said. "I mean… we also get along well with all of them."

"Yep, she is friend even of Malfoy." Ron said looking at her too.

"Well…" Hermione said. "I don't think she is too close to him. Better said the other way round. And as she is so nice to everyone then she is nice to him too."

"So she also is nice to rats and snakes." Fred said.

"Can you imagine her kissing Malfoy?" George said faking it.

"George we are eating." Ginny told him off. "Don't talk disgusting things."

"They are talking about job, if you want to know." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Work?" Ron said. "What kind of work? He works at Romania with the dragons."

We then shrugged.

"Oh." Hermione then said. "Remember the eggs hatching at Hagrid's hut? She didn't had chance of speak to him, maybe they are doing it."

"Ok, now the Ginny help me with the kitchen, ok?" Mrs. Weasley said clapping her hands while all of us ended breakfast.

"I'll do bedrooms." Isa offered.

"No, no." Fleur said. "We women will take cage of it."

(Isa's voice)

That day there was nothing important to comment other than we all got lot of fun, that I didn't had a single second of resting and that for first time since this summer, I really felt as in family.

I also met Tonks, Lupin and Mad Eye Moody; but that's matter of another full chapter.

(I hope you have liked it. I will possibly keep on with this weekend on a future. If you want me to. For the moment, next chapter I'll kept on from the point that some months have passed.)


	12. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13****: THROUGH THE MIRROR.**

(Isa's voice)

We had just arrive from Hogsmeades when I decided that same night I would try to contact Sirius and Eloy due to a handwritten notebook I found at the roof of one of the towers. I came across it by lots of luck. I had to catch a ball form there, I slipped a bit and some of the planks over it fell down revealing me a dusty notebook with a name written on it: Pad foot. So I wanted to contact him using the mirror my brother and me once found and that now I was still trying it to work. I had read about mirrors and this concrete kind of mirror for ages with my brother, so now I was trying to make it work.

What I had never managed to make it work was the notebook. I had tried everything, from muggle graffito in case it was written with invisible ink, to revealing charms; but nothing happened. I managed to get nothing but for it insulting me on writing forms.

As joke it would be a great one, but… I was beginning to get tired of it.

While we had dinner, we chat about the day and the trip. It was a great day and really funny, I had nearly forgot what happened on Halloween when I won the contest of couple carnival with a mysterious boy that turned out to be my protecting angel: Eloy. Just nearly.

When I arrived back the common room after a hard afternoon training with Draco (what was hard because he found a bit hard to concentrate on my orders and cause weather was a bit harder too due to fog raised that afternoon), I found out that the common room was packed with people, too much for taking my mirror out and use it for chatting with Eloy and Pad foot.

Nevertheless, though I went down to the common room with the mirror well hidden in my pocket, I did not stop of fidgeting with it the whole moment. For a moment I wished that the time was running faster and they all went to fall asleep already, but it was not possible. One to one they were going away of the room and I finished remaining alone, or so I believe.

I extracted the mirror after creating a soundless bubble in the door. Then I began to make it grow until it reached the height of a person and I could hang it on the wall. Then I began to recite the form of communication, slowly and softly; one, two, three ... four times until suddenly the mirror began to shine very softly.

"Isa?" A male voice asked from the mirror almost in a whisper. "Isa, these there?"

"... Come to me, ancient magic, and return the voice and the image to me of those that already are not here. That their faces are shown clear as if they were true, that their voices resound in the silence to accompany, oh, in this dark night ..."

"Wow, and I who was thinking that there could no be anything better than my former mirror communicator... " Said Sirius's voice in the same whispering tone.

"… _Verita almae reflexum!_ " I said then to end the conjuration.

The mirror at the time gave off a flash of light that made me close the eyes for a few seconds and when I returned to open them Eloy and Sirius were there.

" Do you see it, poochy? " Eloy said to him. " I told you that she would manage to do it. "

" It is ... incredible. " Sirius said touching the mirror from his side. "Are we trapped? "

" Not. " I said smiling charmingly. " It is, for saying it somehow, like a window between this world and where you are. A mirror that shows those who are not longer here. " I added sitting down because the charm had sucked a big amount of my energy and was not at its top when I threw it. " Eloy and I create it to try to speak with already dead wizards and witches. As an alternative to the investigation of the books. "

" It is still giving you problems, isn't it? " Eloy asked me worried.

"Yes, it's just that ... today it was more exhausting day than usual ones. " I said softly taking off importance from it. "Do not worry, a night of dream and I will be again well."

"Listen, did you find my book? " Sirius asked me.

" Ah, yes. " I said. " A very good joke, a book whose target is insulting whoever tries to read it. "

" No, no. " He said shaking the head. " It is protected. You have to say the exact password or you will not be able to read it because it will not reveal his secrets. "

(Harry's voice)

We were tired when we say goodbye of Isabel and Hermione to rise to our room; however I still could not sleep so I decided to give an eye to the map of the marauder. Only to get some fun and get tired my self a bit. Everything was like always, but the attention called me that in our common room, there was just Isa, and she was doing magic, apparently. Yes, of her dot a sandwich "Engorgio" was going. I decided to go down to see what she was planning to do; so I took my invisibility cloak and began my way down.

On the other hand, when I tried to hear what she was saying I could not. I approached more and she was continuing without anything heard though it was clear that she was speaking.

Suddenly, I saw that she was before a mirror and in it not only she was reflected, but also a persons' couple that I recognized and they did made my mouth to let out a sound of exclamation.

Then both looked at me and while I covered my mouth trying not to breathe yet I would have sworn that Sirius and the boy of the Halloween dance could see me despite of the invisibility cloak.

(Isa's voice)

Finally, following Sirius's indications, I had managed to open the book and to see it fast. Sirius had explained everything to me on the book and now we were speaking about this and that when we hear a sound at my back, it had not been anything else than an exclamation on total surprise, but it made me look in search of a "spy".

" Isa, I believe that you should learn to improve your safety. " Eloy said to me looking rightly behind me. " Especially when it is evident that your friends worry about you. "

I got up and looked after the chair, but there was also nobody.

" I know that there is someone spying on us, but he or she can not hear us. " I said. " And I can not see him or her."

" I was going to ask you that the following time you were opening this window you brought also Harry but... " Sirius Said.

" Do not tell me any more. " I said smiling wide again and getting a marble of my pocket to enlarge it in my hand with the closed eyes and throw it to where the sound very attenuated of breathing was coming from.

Paff.

The globe exploded rightly on what had to be the head of invisible Harry revealing an enormous floating spot.

" Don't you know that you should not spy on a girl in a private chat? " I said to him removing the field of protection and sound-proofing to leave him to pass to where I was. " You have managed to get away with it because they have insinuated me that the one spying me was you. " I added while one was taking the cap and I was returning to restore the soundproof barrier.

" What … what is it? " He asked me confused.

It was not necessary to know legeremancia to see that he was surprised and at the same time, thrilled and a bit scared.

" It is a mirror. " I told him sitting down again. " How to explain it to you … Is a kind of window between their world and ours. But we can not even go there or they come. "

" They Are … real? " He asked then.

" We are the ghosts of the future … " Eloy said joking.

" Eloy, enough " I told him.

" Excuse me, I was joking. " He apologized.

" I understand that it can be hard for you to believe it " Sirius told him. " I still can not believe that I could do this. But I am really delighted. " He said smiling happily. " It is like to have an opportunity to return and speak with you. "

"We will not interrupt you. " Eloy said.

" Ditto. " I added sitting down with the legs hanging of one of the arms of the armchair on a carefree form. " Unless it is something very … private. "

" Thank you. " Harry said.

" No, no. " Sirius said. " Remain, this also concerns you."

" I do not like to put my nose where they do not call me, unless someone is in danger. " I affirmed holding my face in my hand. " If I fall asleep, Harry, I would be grateful that you were waking me up to close the window. We do not want that the window is opened around here the whole time. "

" I've heard, are you really ok? " Eloy asked me worried.

" But yes!! " I told him. " It is just I have had training in the morning, excursion to Hogsmeades, training in the evening and then the effort of opening this. "

" I did not know that you were such a good witch. " Harry suddenly said.

"Sure, it's just a bit that you know me. " I answered making an armchair appear for him to seat.

" For most of people who does not know me very much, I am just a more or less well know Quiddich player that gets good marks, if they know me a bit more. "

" I then suppose you are not like that. " Harry said.

" She is a great girl. " Sirius said. " She always managed to bring me some muggle chocolate and wizard ones managing to sneak them into Azkaban; and I always hid it the best I could. Of course, the dementors could not see … "

" The truth is that I never knew why you had so much interest to go Azkaban when our dad had to go and you could go with him. " Eloy affirmed.

" Sirius was an interesting prisoner. " I sentenced. " He was not looking the rest of preys there. Don't know, she was there, quietly and sanely while most of the rest were on a vegetable state or desperate or mad. "

" Ah, yes. I believe that already I remember it. " Sirius said. " A small girl … you would be five or six, weren't you? "

" Six. " I affirmed to then smile. " And you were right then, I was still too young. "

"Six years and you were taken there?!" Harry asked surprised and confused. "I would never take such a young person to a prison. Less if there are such nasty creatures as dementors around."

"I wanted to see my father work and I think it was that or staying alone at home risking to get attacked." I said smiling softly. "And after all, dementors don't attack such little and healthy people as I was then."

"True, but they didn't because they were told a little girl was around there." Sirius said.

"I can't believe it." Eloy said. "He called you little and you didn't blow a single tooth off? Amazing! What did you do on her then?"

Then Sirius began laughing. I suppose it was not for less, I mean… even me had to smile.

"C'mon Eloy!" Isa said smiling. "He was not in condition of being hit by me. He was being guarded by two dementors all the time! And as you have never bothered to travel there to see them you don't know how awful they are!"

"But you seemed unaffected." Sirius said.

"Then I was happy and not much evil things had happened me." She said. "Now they could affect me thousand times worse. As well, now I can see Thestrals."

I knew what she meant, she saw her family dead. It must have been awful, nearly as awful as my remembers where I saw my parents die even when I didn't remember their dead corpses.

"And how is they allowed such a young girl to get and visit you?" I asked them.

"Her father was an auror." Sirius said. "I knew the same day I saw him finding her in front of my jail."

"Yeah, I remember dad used to take dark wizards there." Eloy said. "Once or twice a year, I think. And when I was seven and she was six, she began crying so hard she wanted to go with him that he decided to take her with him. When she came back she said next time she would take more chocolates for her new friend."

"Ah… those chocolates saved my stomach and mind health remembering me how was to be free." Sirius said.

"And is not any way of bringing you back to…" I asked them.

"I have already told her not to try anything." Eloy told me.

"It would be too bad." Sirius said serious for first time about something as trespassing a rule or two. "I don't want you to even lose your time trying to find a way."

"And there are some ways." Isa said about falling asleep of tiredness. "Not legal ones."

"That means dark arts." Eloy said. "And she knows none of us approve that either."


	13. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14****: A WEIRD MEETING.**

(Isa's voice)

I couldn't believe it was something real; anyway, I was now flying over my broom towards where I was needed for help. I just got the feather at the burrow so I waked Hermione up.

She was at first worried and soon Ginny was up too. She also worried about me having to leave so late in the night or early in the morning but I left just the same after having asked them to cover my absence and explain I had to go on helping mission in case I couldn't return before sunrise.

Now I was flying over the vasque country looking for the place I must get. It was not a difficult place to find as the fight was being held at the very beach side on Saint Sebastian and the lights of the spells could have been seen from far.

I then began flying my best to avoid lost charms and land smoothly to run and help the rest.

(Harry's voice)

I was still sleeping when Hermione got in my room and woke me up.

"Harry, Shhhh… there's a little problem." Hermione said.

I then looked at my watch and realised it was seven in the morning so the sun was still beginning to rise.

"Oh, Hermione… it's still not day!" I whispered as she waked up Ron. "What kind of little problem can you have this early in the morning?"

"Shhhh…" She repeated. "Come and you'll find out."

Then Ron and I went with her to the girls' room where Fred and George were already there.

"So, what's the problem?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, you woke us up hours before breakfast telling us there's a problem." George added.

Then Ginny uncovered Isa's head to show a pillow where she must have been.

"Hey! Where's she gone?" I asked.

"That's the problem." Hermione said. "We don't know. She just woke us up to say she was leaving for a helping mission but didn't say how long or where."

"It's about three hours now." Ginny said. "She just said she needed us to cover her up and tell the adults she was out on a helping mission if they found out she was missing."

"So you need help." George said.

"She must have been crazy." Ron said then. "How could she think she could help without the adults?"

"I don't think it's an order matter." Hermione said. "Otherwise the request of help would have been sent to your parents."

"Yeah, that's true." Fred said. "Nobody count on you to give a hand."

"And the sun is rising." I said looking out of the window.

"OK, I hate to be party spoiler but we must tell them." Ron said.

"No way!" Ginny said. "Do you know the told off she will get for not having called them?"

"Yeah!" Fred said. "Our told offs for joke playing will be nothing compared to that!"

Suddenly a bird arrived the window and knocked on it with the beck so Ginny flew to open it and it came in to drop a paper.

"Horus." I said. "It's Isa's hawk!"

"Let's see what the paper says." Ron said to be bitten by it that outstretched his leg towards the girls.

"Ok… She said she will be here on three minutes and that she is escorting somebody with two mates."

Soon she was arriving with five more people making a rhomboidal formation.

Mark

Isa Raoul-Victim Ivan

Mitch

(Isa's voice)

"Ok, safe place for landing." I said.

"Cool!" The black long haired guy said. "It's going to be our first mission out of Spain."

However, when we landed I saw how people came out of the building.

"Wands off." I told them. "They are friends of me. Hi guys!"

"Questions later." Ginny said. "This way before anyone wakes up."

"Er… may I ask why is everyone here?" I asked her.

"We were worried about you." Hermione told me. "So we wake up them to speak and decide what we do." She added while the twins opened a tool cabin for all to get there.

"And who do you say they are?" Harry asked me.

"They are mates of me." I answered. "Ivan, the twins Mark and Mitch and Raoul. Mark is an auror, while Mitch is Magical creatures' slayer. Then Ivan is…waiter on a wizard bar and Raoul is still looking for work."

"Isa, we should leave." Mark said. "Someone has to explain what went on in the beach and about..."

Sure, what happened on the beach would bring lot of troubles. As it was magic involved in all then the Spanish ministry would have lot of things to fix up for it passing as vandalism. But about the murders…

"Yeah, ok." I said. "I suppose now you can just teleport there."

"Are you sure you will be just fine?" Mitch said then. "I could stay here longer and…"

"Hey, we kept on being here." Ginny said.

"It's ok guys." I said then. "Really, this dudes are something similar to the chicks. We will take care of this from now on."

"I'll stay here to get sure we have not been followed." Ivan said.

"Yeah, me too." Raoul added.

"No, you will be needed back home." I said. "Really, we can take care of this. How many times have I failed you?"

"Ok, we are leaving." They said. "But if you need any help just give us a tip."

"Hey, babe." Ivan said. "Are you sure you need no help with this all?" He added holding my chin to be hit by the twins.

"Yes, c'mon, leave." I said.

"Anyway, can you explain us what is all this about?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." George said. "Cause all we know is we have been woken up because she left for who-knows-where and now she comes back escorted by you guys."

"Well, it's a long story." I said. "Mark, leave, you have to explain things up for the ministry. And you Mitch, I'd rather you went back too now because your brother is going to need help. Same goes for you Raoul, you guys get sure there's no clue left of our presence there, please."

"Ok." They said disappearing in less than a second.

"If you don't mind, I'm staying for helping you explaining and then I leave for give those dudes a hand." Ivan added.

"So, what gone on." Harry asked.

(Harry's voice)

"And so, when I arrived I had to fight the deatheaters shoulder by shoulder with them." Isa told us sitting while Hermione helped her healing the cuts. "There were already death muggles and one of us was badly wounded. Edu, another member that works at the magical hospital took him and some badly wounded muggles to the hospital to try and heal them with our means."

"And you say you found someone?" Ginny said.

"Oh, yeah." Ivan said. "That fat guy that was on holidays there."

"He just called a name when he heard I was speaking English." Isa said. "Harry, Potter, Harry, Harry, Harry. It's all he was telling me before fainting. I thought he could know you Harry."

"A foreign guy knowing me?" I said. "How can it be? Who is him?"

"Don't know." She said looking at the long white haired guy.

"Nor do us." He said. "He was carrying not identification left after the torturing hexes. The deatheaters seemed to get fun by torturing him; he was more or less lucky of just getting several minor wounds we took care before."

"Ah, yes." Isa said. "He just keeps several minor cuts that will heal naturally soon."

"So, you just got that guy?" Fred said. "What a waste of time."

"Well, I think his dad was murdered and his mother was badly wounded." Isa said.

"And he just cried calling them and Harry." The guy said.

"And you don't know who he was?!" Ron asked.

"Well, we hoped Harry could tell us." Isa said looking at me as she pointed her wand to the cloth her black haired normal mate had dropped over a table where the other mate was sitting by.

Then the cloth fell down and we saw a little thin boy with blond hair.

"Ivan, take the disguise charm out of him. Turn him back into himself, please." Isa asked the guy.

"Sure." He said taking his wand out.

Slowly the kid began growing up and the appearance changed a lot, as it changed back into himself I began recognising parts of him and prayed for being mistaken.

When he was back normal Ron opened his mouth and the twins fell silent from the jokes they were telling before.

"So, do you recognise him?" The man said.

"Sure." I said. "It's Dudley, he is… my cousin."

I then remembered the last time I saw him, when he told me he didn't thought I was just a space-taker as they had considered me for years. Even when I still felt not much love for him or my uncle and aunt, I couldn't help to feel bad.

Specially when the door opened and Mrs. Weasley came in shouting angry something about getting up and finding bedrooms deserted and us not having consideration for leaving a note about where we were; she fell silent when she saw my cousin's body so immobile it looked as a corpse. Then she began shouting in fright.

(Isa's voice)

I don't know how many times I have had to explain how that guy, Dudley, arrived England and how his father seems to be now death and her mother in mortal peril. I hate to do this but I'm now working on my form for waking fainted people up at the kitchen; anyway, all the family members of the English Phoenix Order are asking me how it could be I flew all the way to Spain and back here carrying a fainted guy with just one guy guarding us.

"It was not just him." I said for thousand time. "It was five of us while the rest took care of the matters at Spain… And sorry to have flew away but I was needed. I got an official call from my mates." I added chopping some vegetables and putting them into the pot to stir the mix that turned from pale pink to bright magenta and then into blue giving off a big mushroom like cloud with cabbage smell. "And excuse me but I've been woke up at 2 o'clock in the morning to fly all the way back to my country, fight against a bunch of silly and mad dangerous men, saw how they had killed some people before I arrived, see how a mate was badly wounded and lot of muggles being tortured and badly wounded while we tried to protect them; so I would thank you didn't made me to tell again, please. It's a bit painful now."

(Harry's voice)

Amazingly, when I went to have some water from the kitchen I saw how most of the adults had left the kitchen and were at the living-room.

"Hey, they finally left you… yuck!" I said as an awful smell reached my nose. "What is that?"

"Sorry, they were beginning to make me feel like killing them." Isa told me as she stirred a pot. "So I had to put some safe ingredients to make the kitchen smell as if there were rotten eggs, cabbage and meat together and rotten here."

"What for?" I asked opening a window.

"Well, I had to end this potion for your cousin." She answered me. "It will make him awaken and then cheer a bit to speak with us. Maybe then we could make him a forgetting potion for him to forget about that past hurting incidents."

"I don't like the last idea, but a wakening up filter sounds cool." I said.

(Ron's words)

It was midday and lunch was ready, anyway when we were sitting at the table ready for meal we saw there was an empty chair.

"Hey, who's missing?" I asked.

"Isa's just got up to try and wake up my cousin." Harry said.

"Oh, she's been waked up since last night." Ginny said bothered. "When does she think to rest?"

"I think she is not precisely thinking on that now." Hermione said worried and bothered. "I think she also has the same heroically feeling than a certain friend of us." She added looking at me.

"Bah, don't worry." Tonks said. "She will rest later. After all, none of us slept much when we were on missions."

"That's silly Tonks!" Mum said. "She is still a kid!! We were all adults and able to fight a dangerous person!"

"Well, she is over-aged and she seems to be a genius." Tonks added taking another forkful of food. "I mean… You have heard speak her aunt when she came, and Lupin is her teacher too at Howarts. And then tonight, she has taken part on a fight against deatheaters and she has come on one piece."

"Oh!" Mr. Weasley said. "And you have not seen how she limped or that big burn at her back robes, have you?"

"She's returned wounded?" I asked.

"You should know that when you fight against Deatheaters you usually end wounded." Charly said to us to then add on loud voice. "Anyway, she has trained Dragons so that must mean something."

"That means she is still a kid." Mum added. "That means. Just a kid would dare to face a dragon."

"Mum, I have seen her throw a good sleeping charm on a dragon." Charlie said. "That is something not much wizards still on school years can do. And she really knew how to treat dragons. She is in fact one of our best helpers out of the camp."

"I must agree with your mother that a kid should not deal with dragons." Moody said. "But Tonks and the young Charly are right. Those things are high-level magic and an average witch of her age will just scratch the very surface, but she can perform them."

"And she also cooks great potions." Hermione said giving a hand. "And has made up charms and…"

"That's really dangerous thing to do!" Mum said.

"I don't also like her that much." Ginny said. "But you must agree that she is a really good witch. She is really capable of taking her of herself."

"Mrs. Weasley." Harry then said. "I don't approve either what she's done, but… Despite of her not acting well concerning to risks and dangers she puts herself into; she knows what she is doing. She has a great ability for magic and any of us can testify on her high marks. That must prove something."

Then mum fell silent, clearly defeated by all. It was true, she could be a bit crazy head sometimes, and she sometimes acted without thinking… but she really kept an ace up the sleeve in all time and place, she certainly knew what she was doing all the time, even when she didn't knew it she just did the best, just as Harry.

"Mum, can you give me some meal?" Charlie asked her when we all ended and we were taking the dirty dishes. "If you don't mind I would take Isa some meal."

"Yeah, me too." Harry said.

"And…" I began.

"No." Mum said. "With just two people taking some meal up is more than enough. Harry and Charly." She said handing them a pair of dishes well covered for them taking Isa the meal.

(Harry's voice)

"Hello, may we come in?" I asked after knocking on Dudley's room's door.

"It's open." A voice said from inside.

"Hey, Isa. We thought you would be hungry because you didn't go down for meal." Charly said. "So… we have brought you some meal."

She was sitting on the window with her legs at her chest while she guarded Dudley that had now a wet cloth at his forehead.

"Thanks." She said. "I will try to eat a bit later."

"Pity, cause the meal is hot now." Charly said.

"Yeah, and Mrs. Weasley is a great cook." I added.

"I'm afraid I would not be able to eat anything now." She said softly. "My stomach seems to have a knob at it and thousand leprechauns dancing there."

"But…" I began saying till Charlie covered my mouth.

"Ok, we leave the meal here, right?" He said. "I suppose you will not mind if we stay here to way by the guy."

"Sure, the space is free." She said. "As long as this is not full of people… he will need all the fresh air he can get."

"So, he has not got any answer since the filter, isn't it?" I asked.

"No." She said. "He is now conscious but sleeping. Anyway, we have to guard his slept till we can see if he is ok. Ah, and I got news about his mother." She said pointing to a paper at the table.

We then looked at it.

"Dear Isa;

Good news, three of the five people we brought here are now stable and it seems that with a bit of time and effort they will end up by being just as always. About that woman you asked me to keep an eye I must tell you she seems better now. We have managed to wake her up again and she has asked about his son. He is Dudley and she is Petunia. Ah, she also asked about her husband and we had to tell her the truth. She's been crying for long till she fell slept again. Anyway, she will have to stay here a bit longer. How is the kid? Was the guy he called your friend or he was another Harry?

I hope to get news from you, till then I'll keep on doing my work. I hope Ivan managed to explain all to the adults you are with and you don't get into troubles.

I was happy to see you once again and see you answered so fast to our help request.

By the way, if I were you, I would put that herbal mixture you used to put us while we were out on missions. Anyway, post me back telling me how do the burns and the rest of wounds go, please.

My best wishes, take care.

XXX

Edu."

So, she had really a healer at her side; and I could make out by the letter, that he was also more than a team mate.

"Oh, so you really were wounded." I said.

"Yep." She said. "I thought you more than anyone else would know that when you have to fight deatheaters you never go away safe and sound."

"Where?" Charly asked.

"My leg, my arms…" She said on the same soft voice. "It's itching, really itching."

"But that's not the worse, is it?" I asked realising of it.

"No." She said making a parchment roll to raise and fall at our lap while she changed the cloth at Dudley's forehead.

Charly and I red it while Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins came.

"Hey Isa, we brought you what you asked us." Fred said.

"Thanks." She said jumping down the window and holding the pot they were handing her. "I hope this works." Then she took something from her pocket and then she put some drops at the mix they had gave her making the mix turn from orange to blood like colour.

"Hey, what does this guy mean with all this?" Charlie said pointing to a sentence.

"…I'll always be in debt with you, my dear friend for what you did for me…" was what Charly was referring to.

"What did you do for him?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing important, I mean… nothing he would not have done for me." She said softly as she put out another pot.

"Isa, please." I said.

She looked to us, one by one; all of us were a bit worried as we saw how she was limping and how silent she was.

"Please." Hermione said holding her hand.

Then she sighed.

"We were fighting." She said then. "They were lot of them against us, at least three to one. The aurors were on the way on muggle ways cause the deatheaters seemed to have put a charm to avoid appearing."

"And?" Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione told him off.

"Ron and his big mouth." Fred said.

"So, you were fighting more deatheaters than what you could face." Charlie said. "What else?"

"It was hard to face them, they were not the best but they were certainly well trained." She kept on. "There was not much hopes among any of us, not them nor us. Even when we were defeating some of them they kept on being more than us. Then… Marquez…" She fell silent for some seconds. "Never mind, this is not important."

"No, Isa." Hermione said holding her hand softly. "This is important. Please, can you keep on?"

Now all of us were sitting there as we could.

"Marquez threw a spell to Sephiro and I acted as human shield when I jumped over my friend to avoid him being hit, then Marcus hit the death eater with another charm and we kept on fighting." She said as if she was doing a verbal race.

"Wait a moment, you acted as human shield?" Fred said. "How is you are still on one piece?"

"Where did you got the hit?" I asked.

She then smiled opening some shirt buttons to then lower her shirt to show her back. Hermione and Ginny covered their mouths while Fred and George gasped, Ron gave out an unidentifiable noise as he looked away and I closed my eyes to re-open them.

"It itches a bit." She said softly.

She had half of her back as if she had been burned by fire but purple and red on a spot.

"If you want I could…" I began saying trying to hold the arcades.

"That will surely leave scars." Charly said while she buttoned again the shirt. "What a pity."

"Ah, it doesn't matter." She said. "I know how to heal them with no visible scars left. And all I need is those mixes."

We knew she was obviously lying, that certainly hurt more than itching, and that would obviously leave some scars. Those were not just cuts or scratches; those were burns and magical caused.

"Isa, you should go and have a bath." Hermione said. "There are more than enough of us to take care of him."

"I'd rather to stay here." She said. "I want to hear what happened before I arrived."

"C'mon, he is Dudley." I said. "He will retell you when you have ended resting a bit."

"I think he is really in need." She told us. "He's seen his dad die, how could you feel if your dad were killed in front of you now and you could do nothing. Furthermore he's been put under cruciatus course for a while so when he wakes up again he will be a bit… out of place. Luckily he seemed to calm up a bit when he saw me here before."

There was no way of moving her from there, not even when Mrs. Weasley came up after everyone else left but for us.

She just stayed there by Dudley's side.

"Isa." I finally told her. "Please, go and have a shower. I'm staying here, he is my cousin so don't worry, if he wakes up he will see me and will calm up."

"Ok, but I come back when I'm done." She said.

At least! It was not I wanted her to leave, but she was really bad looking.

(Isa's voice)

I was in the old bath tube at Harry's bathroom, thinking on how the night went and trying not to lay against the tube walls so as to prevent the pain at the back burn when someone knocked on the door.

"If it's any guy please, I don't need soap at my back, thanks." I said.

"It's me, Tonks." She said. "I need to pee."

"Oh, sorry." I said unlocking the door with a charm. "Get in."

Then I head as a blast while that woman got in the bathroom, lifted the toilet lid and then the noise of her pee hitting the water.

"So, how are you?" She asked. "More relaxed?"

"Yeah, kind of." I answered. "Ah, sorry for not having went down for meal."

"Doesn't mind." She said. "Yet you lost the argument. It was about age and sensibility and if over-aged wizards should fight evil."

"Don't need to hide it." I said. "You have not taken well that I ran away last night to take along my duties as Hawk Order Member."

"Nah, I understand you. It was what you ought to do. But try to understand it." She told me. "We can't help to care about all of you, even if you are not our own children. You could have been killed."

"Yeah." I said serious and sadly. "I know the risk I'm taking each time I go out to do that. But… I can't lose more than what I have already lost but for my mates, I couldn't leave them down."

Tonks was silent now. Maybe I was being a bit too sincere, but I meant that.

"Ah, Tonks." I said remembering something. "Can you keep a secret?"

"I wish I cold tell you yes but…" She said. "Anyway, if you need to talk to anyone then try Lupin."

"No, no." I said. "I need someone to help me with something."

"I'll see what I can do." She said.

When I ended having the long bath which made me felt tons better, I went out and dried myself holding the tears when I had to dry my back. Luckily I was healed the worse wounds at Spain, otherwise the flight back London, heading the whole group with so many wounds would have not been a pleasant task.

When I went out of the bathroom I saw Bill there, sitting at a chair next to the door.

"Hey, Tonks said you needed help." He said.

"Sure." I said. "But… I expected she would tell a woman."

"Sorry then, but I was the only one free now." He said. "So, if you don't mind…"

"No, no." I said. "But try to keep the secret, please."

"I'll be silent as a grave." He said.

(Bill's voice)

"And how are you feeling after that bath?" I asked the red haired while we walked to a living-room. "Better?"

"Yes." She said. "At least I have had some relax."

"That's good." I said smiling while we reached an empty living-room. "So, what was the help you needed?"

"I got some wounds at the back." She told me sitting at a table. "And I need to be put certain mixes at it so as I don't reach there…"

"Ok, ok." I said realising why she wanted a woman to do it. "If you prefer I can call Fleur and I stir the pots."

"Oh, no." She said. "Don't bother her for such a little thing. Just… promise me you are not going to tell anyone, please." She added taking the t-shirt off but covering her breast.

"I've promise." I said raising an eyebrow.

I wondered what was need of keeping in secret. We were somehow friends, we were on the same side of the war… despite of the age difference we got along pretty well and I thought she was an interesting girl. Likely to a sister as Ginny or Ron's girlfriend: Hermione.

When she removed the shirt and I saw her back I realised on what she wanted to hide. It was swollen, completely covered with what looked as if it had been burned for a time and with some purple burns there.

"Ok… then… I lay down and you put the mixes at the back." She said making me out of the astonishing.

"And… how did you got those?" I asked trying to sound normal while I pooled a strap of cloth with one of the mixes as she told me.

"Working for the Order." She said. "I acted as human shield for a mate."

"Well, then he owes you a lot." I told her.

It was really… how to say it? She had sheltered a mate, even putting her life into risk; brave action and really honourable.

"He would have done the same for me." She said. "Really, it was… I was really terrified on what was going on. It's third time I fight against deatheaters. Obviously it's the time I'm more hurt. I've lost my parents and brothers and sister due to Deatheaters, elder Order mates due to them too… and some of my younger mates too. I was afraid on it happening again."

Then I went serious and I ended up smiling mildly. Fear to lose friends and beloved ones, that was the same we all felt when we faced those times.

"So I must suppose you are also a spy." I said.

"Nah, I just give a hand." She said. "I just give a hand on fights; after all, I'm still studying." She said giving out a sound of pain.

"You don't need to wear that hard face all the time." I said. "This must hurt."

"It just itches." She said. "Ok, ok. It hurts a bit." She said when I placed my finger at her back. "Stop touching it, please; I'm not wearing the protection."

"Ok, this is done." I said. "You can put your shirt on again."

"Thanks." She said sitting back up and beginning to put on the shirt. "Hey, I feel better now I have told someone about it."

"See?" I said. "You have to speak more instead of hiding what you feel."

"Speaking about hiding…" She said. "Now you seem to have heated up as healer…"

"Hey, I can heal minor wounds." I said smiling. "I used to do it from time to time."

"Mind having a look at the rest, please." She said.

"What rest?" I asked as I could see nothing else.

Then she began changing slowly her skin till I saw she was being hiding some little cuts and bruises.

"This rest." She said. "I look as a panda and I have had not much time to put the medicine on them."

I then laughed while I put the yellow paste from a little metal box at the bruise on her jaw.

"I bet you did it when a flying thing hit you." I told her. "Close the eye, please."

"No, the truth is I have had to learn how to fight on muggle way when I was at the school." She said with her eyes closed. "I managed to make a death eater lose his wand and so mine was also made to flow from my hands. Then I began fighting without it that is what I prefer." She said smiling.

She was certainly a funny girl that made me smile wide.

"Ok, end with the bruises." I said putting the lid back on. "What about the wounds?"

"Let me see…" She said thinking. "I think Eloy used the last of the pink one so… yes, the red one." She said handing me the box with her eyes closed. "The black metallic box with a red 'w' on the lid."

"W… W…" I said looking at the big amount of boxes she had there. "Aha, found it. I think it's amazing how much things you carry with you. It seems you have spent lot of money and time thinking on it."

"Ah, I make most of the mixtures myself." She answered smiling. "Like the potions. You save lot of money if you don't mind spending some time and effort on it. And obviously I need to carry the medical box with me in all time because, as you have checked, I can be called on any time to give a hand."

"Even when I can understand and agree with you when you have to go on missions for protecting your friends and people, I have to disagree on you fighting deatheaters being so young and untrained."

"As you said, I was untrained." She said. "Next time I'll not be that handicapped. I can improve and I'll do it."

"I'm not family to forbid you to do what you want." I told her. "But as friend I can just tell you, next time you can ask me for give a hand if you think you will need it. And just because I can make out you are not going to drop the fight just cause we told you."

"Thanks." She said smiling and then curling her lip when I put some plastic stitches at her lip after putting some cold mix in it. "Ok, that itched a bit." She said smiling. "Maybe next time I could tell someone else. If I'm allowed then I'll tell you guys."

She was really a bit wounded now, and I could understand she changed her appearance to try and hide it from all and nobody telling her off for having risked her neck so much.

"Maybe you should tell the rest how you really are now." I said as I put the lid back on the box and she began changing appearance into back herself with just the back burns that were so serious it seemed she could not changed them.

"Nah, I don't want to worry anyone." She said. "The wounds will be probably healed on two days and that only leaves us with the back part. And depending on tomorrow's appearance of it I could tell you for how long I will have those too."

"If you don't want to worry the rest then I will not say a word." He said. "But I think they ought to know."

"Maybe you are right." She said smiling. "But this is not important. If they ask then I will tell about the back thing, but, just if they find out."

"Ok, ok." I said smiling. "I catch the idea. I don't open the mouth either."

"Fine, thanks." She said smiling back at me.


	14. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: THE RED PHOENIXES. **

**(Isa's voice) **

After having gone through Christmas at the burrow, the day of taking back to my duties towards the Spanish Phoenix Order came. This time, I told the elders in the house and so I was not just told off but also they offered to come along with me. So me that first had planned to attend by flying over a broom, had to end up making a 'traslator' in order to move so many people at once, linking the burrow with my own home at Spain.

It would be the first time I went back home after... well, after what happened in summer, and it was a bit hard for me. Now we've been on the private ceremony of the order member's burial where the pearl grey coffins are mysteriously surrounded by flames, orange in the adult ones and red in the youngster ones but for Eloy's that was yellowish flames as I suppose will be in mine when I die.

The young squad and the 'NO' (New Order), we are wearing on our deluxe uniforms and we are completely silent as the flames rise. Me, as squad leader, the only one now, had to read a speech for the burial; I still can't understand how I found the voice to read it, my most beloved order mates have been murdered on "Family Holidays" or "Mysteriously"; just us know what the truth is.

Why did they have to die? For how long will I last too? How long will it take I'm found again and I'm also murdered?

There are thousand questions flowing my brain, however, I can't find answer to any of them.

**(Harry's voice) **

It was all a bit weird those burials... they were a bit weirdly similar to Dumbledore's one. Isa wore a weird uniform with red and yellow cloak, a black gauntlet on her right hand and a black glove on her left one.

She tried to show still and serious all the time, but she was really touched. Her voice was a sign of what she was carrying inside: deep, sore and sometimes even weak. Her eyes were bright on tears she's been holding and blood injected.

I don't know any of the people being buried there but I suppose she must be really touched cause they were something as family for her.

When the ceremony ends, the people remaining wearing those uniforms plus four other men are standing there, shaking hands with the people attending. Then we saw Isa being hug by a man and another, the rest just pattered her shoulder or back before leaving.

Soon the man that hugged her came with her.

"So, here we are our English mates." He said. "It's a privilege you've came so far. I'd rather we had meet for another matter."

The adults then began chatting with the two men.

"Mr. Igartiburu was my co-headmaster and D.A.D.A. teacher back in my school here." Isa explained us. "The man next to him is his brother, an auror; both of them are part of the Original Phoenix Order and were friends and school mates of my mother."

We just nodded, and after a while, a woman came and she called Isa to speak a lot with her.

**(Isa's voice) **

"But... I can't accept it!" I said. "It's your family's and..."

"Oh... Holly was my husband's for years." Mrs. Palacios said smiling with her eyes full of tears. "When he was killed working for the organisation, she began singing and then flew away. I would have given this to Juan but..."

"Maybe you should keep it, Amaya." I told her trying to hand it back to her. "I already have Takato, and Sora, and Horus and..."

"Believe me." She said making my hands close around the warm shell. "They would have wanted you to keep it. You are a really skilled girl on magical creatures caring; furthermore, you are the young leader, you need to have your own mark."

I tried to refuse but it was impossible, I was left there with the egg, till Professor Igartiburu held my shoulder softly.

"Ah, I see you've finally been given it." he told me. "Old Holly's child. I know you will take care of it as it deserves."

Suddenly I cried against him. I think I've just allowed three people seeing me cry: my brother, Harry and him. I don't know why but he was always that family adult presence I had at the school.

Still holding the egg and being surrounded by his arms, he chose to break the silence.

"It's always hard to see everyone around you fall when you can do nothing but to survive." he told me.

"But... they were... still... young." I cried.

"We all knew this could happened since the very moment we joined this." He confessed. "That's why we didn't want you kids to join the order."

I knew what he was speaking about, now I was elder I could understand that reasons too; but I said nothing.

"When you are young you think you can do anything." He kept on. "But when a mate is murdered you realise of truth all of sudden, and truth can be a brutal hit."

He was true, all the time. Maybe we were still not ready for that, maybe I was still not ready for being a leader if my mates were being killed too.

"Do not even think of it." He said reading my mind. "Your intention was good. You as your mates as all your family wanted to help fighting and getting a better peaceful world. Now, without you to guide us, we will have not the slightest chance."

That was maybe what I needed to hear, maybe he told me just what I wanted to hear, never mind; that made me feel better.

"I think someone is waiting for you." He added looking over my shoulder. "Some mates need some good words too."

Then I looked to a side, there were my now best mates, ex-school mates and two of them, ex-boyfriend of mine.

"If you don't mind, I suggest holding a meeting tonight, at my home." I told them. "Some of the order English members have came and they are at my place too."

"It's ok with me." One said.

"Yeah, me too." Edu added.

The six of us remaining would come that night to my place to see what we could do.

**(Lupin's voice) **

I've seen what Minerva's niece called the remained 'chicks'; they are certainly elder than her, at last three of them, the rest look about her age, maybe one more. They really looked as men during the burial, but tonight they arrived to the house she used to live and that now we are spending some days at.

One by one they arrived and sat around the table where we were chatting at. The first one was the one looking elder; he had long straight white hair and sunglasses. When he was took his leather jacket off we saw he was also strong and musculated; and silent.

The rest were also silent; maybe they looked as men, but they were certainly still kids.

The last one arriving was Isa, she was carrying a stone dish with something liquid in it and she put it in the middle o the table. Then she took something off her pocket and put it ahead and so did the rest of the 'chicks'.

"Feathers?" Ron asked.

"I think they are not just that." I said seeing they were all the same but different shades of red with some golden glitches.

Then they put them in the bowl and nothing happened so she moved her hair and we saw an earring with a feather, it was more likeable to be golden with red glitches. She then put it in the bowl and the substance turned red as blood; finally she rubbed her back and her lips trembled a split of second before taking a black feather she finally put in the bowl and it caught in fire.

"Now I'm happy to declare this _Phoenix Young Squad_'s meeting officially open." She said. "First point is to welcome our brothers from England and the D.A. which are their 'chickens'. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Bill, Fleur, Charly, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny."

"Welcome." They all said at once.

"They came to show their respects to the now fallen members and some of whom they once knew." She kept on. "And now to a second point."

"We are facing a great amount of murders at our side." The elder one said. "Our adults have been killed, some and most of our squad mates and friends have fall too. We are facing tough times even when the Dark Lord has finally disappear. And our heads have a prize between deatheaters." He said high and still. "Specially our leader's head." He added softly and looking to Isa who was now silent.

"Why do we keep on risking our lifes for?" A black haired guy said. "Our dear ones are most of them now dead! We see each time more of us are missing! Why do we keep on with this for now?!"

"You have forgot about the point of all this, haven't you?" Another one said then. "We wanted to help fighting those murderers in the shadows, not just our dear ones but any one's ones too. We'd sworn not to give up on this even if we were to be killed. All of the people missing today have died fighting for that. If we give up now, those deaths would have been for nothing."

"And what do you mean to do?" A forth one said. "They will take not long to find us and end with us one by one."

Then they began arguing while the only girl there was still silent as a grave. Suddenly the guys fell down on their seats and stopped arguing.

"Ok, ok." He then said. "I caught the idea."

"Hippogriffs don't fight among them." Isa said calmly.

Then someone hit the window and it opened to close again after nothing got in or out.

"You're late." Isa said.

"Sorry, I brought a present for mistress." A cold and deep voice said at our backs while a thug wrapped on a cloth landed in front of Isa making her close her eyes.

"Mel!!" The elder guy said a bit angry. "She's told you a million times not to show her those!!"

Then the other friend took the though to remove it from there leaving a stain of something blood like on the place it was a second before over the table.

"I thought mistress would like to know I took care of some of her enemies." The voice said back her.

"Mel, show up, please." She asked him.

"I rather..." he began.

"Melfaroth, please." She added again on a calmed voice.

Then we saw first an eye glowing in the shadow at the wall back her and then slowly a weird man on his middle twenties appeared at her back. He was certainly appearing human but blood curling because he was dark and covered in blood as if he had been fighting for long.

"I'm sorry mistress." He said bowing. "I didn't meant to make you sick."

"I'd rather you didn't brought me those prove of your actions." She said. "A non cut one would be just better."

Then she took of her wand and aimed it at him so we saw how his wounds lighted and closed slowly.

"The orchid labelled jar would do." She then told him. "You've your name written on it."

"Yes mistress." He said before walking away.

"So, where were we?" She said.

"They were arguing about keeping the group or dissoluting it." Bill remembered her.

"I personally must agree with those two chaps." Fred said. "You look like the D.A. if you created this union for helping then that would be what you should keep on doing."

"Yep." His brother added. "And if you've got lack of members then you could try at the school."

"That's right." The other 'for' member said. "Mr. Igartiburu is part of the Original Phoenix Order, he could help!"

"Mr. Igartiburu will never provide us of members." Isa said them on a soft way. "He is with the elders and doesn't want students to join us."

The discursion went for longer and longer.

**(Harry's voice) **

I don't know for how long they were discussing about what they should do from that moment on about their order; for me it seemed ages.

Finally that Mel guy came back, all we could see of him was movements on a corner back Isa, and so I saw how something appearing wings spread and folded over his arms to resemble a cloak, a short one.

I couldn't sleep and I couldn't understand everything they were speaking; whatever charm they performed for us understanding their words seemed to have gone off and I ended up falling asleep.

When I woke up it was next morning and most of us were sleeping there. None of the last night guys or Isa were anywhere to be seen and so I went nervous.

"They've ended a while before." Charlie then said. "The meeting was over."

"And how have they ended it?" I asked interested on it.

"They will look for more people." He told me. "They will requite more people and they have been promoted into New Phoenix Order. Anyway... she's going to catch deatheater's attention to make them not see what the rest are doing."

"But that could make her to be put on real danger!!" I exclaimed astonished and worried.

"That's why the idea took so long to be accepted." Bill said. "None of the guys wanted her to risk herself so much."

"And where is her now?" I kept on asking them.

"Out." Bill told me. "At the back garden doing something. However..."

Paff, when I tried to open the door leading to the back garden something hit my hand.

"I tried to tell you." Charly said. "There's something guarding the door. And that Mel-guy is around too. He is not going to allow you to lay a finger on her."

Then I tried to look out of a window but it was useless, however, I kicked a bit bucket and spilled what was in so I quickly began putting everything back in the bucket; until I came across the thug that Mel-guy gave her as a present the previous night.

It was a bit unwrapped due to the rolling way it made when the rubbish bin fell down. I then saw some hair falling our of there and I tried to pick it but the cloth fell down and I screamed in terror when I realised it was two human heads of a man and a woman, cut off apparently by careless cutting with something sharp.

To my shout someone else came, mainly everyone there that were woke up by my shout. Anyway the dark guy was faster and kept the heads hiding them from sight.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked me.

"There were... human heads... at the rubbish." I muttered.

"There's nothing in here." Moody said after looking through the bin with his magical eye.

"Well, he took them!" I said realising on the truth.

"They were mistress present." The Mel-guy said a bit angry. "I'll keep those for her."

Then something seemed to catch his attention and just disappeared again.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" Mrs. Weasley said angry. "What a rude guy!!"

"Well mum, it seems something else caught his attention." Bill said while someone knocked on the door. "And he seems a bit weird on my opinion."

"I don't even think he is human." Lupin said then.

**(Bill's voice) **

When I opened the door I saw four men there, one of them a bit smiley until they saw me that I found two wands pointed to my heart.

"It's ok." One of the men that I could remember speaking with Isa during the burial said. "He is a fellow of our club. From England."

"Man!" The smiley one said relaxing a bit. "This days you don't know who to trust at. A man at her house! I thought she could be on danger."

"Can we get in?" The other man I could recognise said. "It's safer in than out."

"Oh, sure." I said stepping aside. "Feel as in home, I suppose."

"Thanks." They said getting in one by one.

"Ok, where is our 'chick'?" The auror one said rubbing his hands cheerfully.

"We've come here to deal about something." The shortest one said. "But we can't wait."

"What the...?" The smiley man with glasses said. "I want to first welcome her as she deserves!!"

"Well, she is at the back yard, but somehow nobody can follow her because when you try, something hits you."

"Melfaroth." The auror said. "He has managed to run away from ministerial control once and again."

"He... enjoys... cutting... human heads... off." Ron said babbling as he seemed to have seen the blood stains at the floor.

"Oh, if he has dared to give them again to her, I swear I'll kill him!" The auror man said going from smiley to angry.

"Easy, easy." The Igartiburu teacher told him. "Why don't Pedro and you don't go to gather the maps and papers?"

"Ok." The smiley one with glasses and the auror one said standing up and leaving.

"I'll bring the lady." The smiley one said standing up too. "Even if that damned thing is trying to keep her close to him."

"Why do you all seem to fear that dude?" Fred asked the remaining Igartiburu teacher.

"Yeah." George said. "You all seem to rather that Melfaroth-guy away from Isa."

"Melfaroth is a highly dangerous ent." The man said. "He is a demon yet some vampire and witch blood run through his veins. He can become rather... vicious sometimes, but he is just loyal to one person."

"Isa." All of us said at once.

"Yes, he is 100 per 100 loyal to our Isa." He agreed. "He would kill himself before hurting her the slightest; and he is really helpful if she asks him to do things. Yet he uses to also act on his own and kills enemies of his 'mistress'. The heads might be belonging to the two deatheaters that have appeared on pieces at the sewage system near the church. If you could just show me the heads..."

"He took them." Harry told him.

"Ok, then I'll ask her to ask him to show me them." He said while we heard some shouts on rage coming towards us from the corridor.

"So you see it normal for a girl to have such dangerous end around her?!" Mrs. Weasley asked white in fear and fury.

"Well..." He then said. "We are not completely through but... you should see her pets. She has not showed you, has she?"

"Well, we know about her two cats." Ginny said. "They are always going here and there freely at the school."

"Takato and Sora." He nodded. "Well, they are the less dangerous. Yet they could really hurt if they were on their real size."

"And she also has a bird for mail." Harry added.

"Ah, yes." The man nodded. "Horus, her mailing hawk. Nah, he is not too dangerous either."

"Then what else?" I asked finally giving up.

"Moira." The man said. "Or her babies."

"Her babies are well cared on our reserve." Charlie said. "And Moira can't be around so freely."

"What is that Moira thing?" Hermione asked him then.

"A Swabra." Charly said. "A mix between swam body with snake head. Really vicious and dangerous."

"And I suppose you have still not seen her little friend, Lucifer. Have you?"

"Jaime, please." Isa said getting in the room. "Stop spreading such rumours about me, please."

"Sure." He told her. "We've came to deal with an official thing with you, dear."

"We?" She asked.

"Yes; Matias, Pedro María, my brother Andrés and I." He told her. "They want to say welcome back to you."

That made her smile slightly for some seconds.

"Ok, I suppose you will not mind dealing it while we have meal." Isa told him. "Meal time is near and personally I have not had yesterday's dinner or today's breakfast."

"Isa!!" The smiley man with glasses said running to me and hugging me cheerfully. "Oh, dear, welcome back!!"

"Hey, mate." The auror one added dropping the things at the table to the walk to them. "Leave a bit of girl for the rest, mind you?"

"It's so long I don't see her..." He said then.

"Welcome back, lil' one." The auror man said hugging her tighter and raising her from ground.

"Andrés... you are... drowning me..." She said with little voice.

"Sorry." He said then.

**(Isa's voice) **

"So, that's what we have now." I asked the four extra-official 'godfathers' I had.

"If you consider the last Original Phoenix Order's head is now death, now you've been left all this money and belongings for being the New Order head." Matías explained me.

"Of course, there are some belongings left for you for being yourself, but the rest are for the Order." Pedro told me.

"Wow... you are rich now!" Ron exclaimed to be hit by his girlfriend, sister and brothers. "Ouch!"

"Well, the truth is the truth." Andrés said. "And it is you now own five different flats on muggle capital cities. Three more houses at wizard communities apart from your family house... And three big storing buildings on two towns and a port. Plus a lot of belongings and lot of gold."

"Ok, I allow you to use them for Order benefit." I claimed. "And one of the storing rooms will be for my using, if you don't mind."

I could see how the English mates were a bit astonished now we were speaking about my belongings, and that when we where not speaking about the belongings left for the order.

"So now... if you please sign here and here and here and..." Pedro told me showing me a bunch of papers placed over the table for me to sign them and getting all those things officially.

"Is it enough?" I asked him after signing the last paper.

"Yep." He said. "Ok, we will make all the belongings you have just received to be kept safe at your new vaults in Gringotts and any of us will get you the keys to England when we are given them."

"Fine." I said.

"You are now rich and you don't seem to be happier." Harry told me then.

"I'd rather not to be so rich and the people giving me this as inheritance being alive." I answered. "Damn... why do I have to do all this?" I then whispered sighing.

"By the way." Andrés told me. "We should think on a better place to settle de headquarters other than meeting here."

"You are the expert on this kind of things." I told him. "Chose it and then you tell me."

"Ok." He said. "By the way, nice coffee."

**(Tonk's voice) **

We had ended the meeting when Isa asked for forgiveness and left for relaxing a bit.

"Now she is not here..." The man called Jaime Igartiburu. "I'd like to ask you something. Have you watched her lately?"

"Sure." Mrs. Weasley said. "We've took care of her during New Year's eve until now."

"And we are class mates in the school." Harry told them.

"And how is her reacting to all that?" His brother asked. "Is she eating well? She certainly looks skinnier than before..."

"She is not having much meal lately." Ron said. "Even when we have tried to force her more food."

"Guys..." Ginny said then as giving up. "Of course she is not eating well. How would you be if all of your friends and family began being killed?"

"She has been a bit depressed." Hermione said. "Yet it seemed lately she was beginning to improve a lot. At least until she got all those mailing birds on New Year's."

"Geez... I knew." Andrés said.

"What happened in summer was a great shock for her." Jaime explained us. "His brother Eloy and her were very close."

"Close was not exact." Matías said then. "They were like twins. Despite of him being a year elder than her it was as if they were such perfect twins that they shared even a kind of telepathy and empathy link. The day they were murdered... I bet she found out before anyone else, she nearly fell from the broom once, maybe while he was being killed."

"I must ask you, specially you kids that go with her to the school, to keep a close eye on her." Andrés Igartiburu said. "She will look for a way of reversing the murders of her family."

"How can she find a way?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah, there's not a way." Hermione said. "That's imposible."

"Well, if there's a way be sure she will find it." Matias said.

"I'm sure she has already be looking for it." Jaime said. "And if she finds the way..."

"Wait a moment." Harry said. "There's not a way of bringing back death people to life... Is it?" He added doubting it when the people didn't answer.

"Tell them." Pedro said.

"It's not fair." Andrés said as growling between teeth. "She has the right to..."

"They are her friends." Pedro said. "They must know."

"It should be her who told them." Jaime said.

"To tell us what, exactly?" Mrs. Weaseley said.

"What she can turn into." Matías said then. "It's been really top-order-secret and just her close family and us four when the moment arrived were told."

"I must insist she would not want it to be told." Andrés said. "It's not fair for her. She must not know we also know."

"But she already knows you know." Jaime told him. "Someone couldn't kept the secret for her, could you?"

It was amazing, so afterall there as a secret; something they knew but were not found of sharing with us.

"You can tell us." I said. "Really, we will not tell around."

Then the four looked at me and also to the rest that were now back me, supporting my words.

"Do you know about the legend of Zorohabs." Jaime asked.

"Ok, I don't want to have anythign to do with this." Andrés said. "I'll go with her and be sure she doesn't catch you. Just watch out for her prey dogs."

"Prey dogs?" Harry asked while we were looking for the dogs and the other ones were taking out their wands.

"Yes, this house is not just protected by charms or magic you can see." Jaime said. "She, our friend, managed to get some kind of... alliance with some... other creatures."

"Try getting into your room and you will die before you reach the knob." Matías said.

"Ok, what's up with that Zo-whatever?" Fred asked.

**(Isa's voice) **

I was relaxing at the top of the roof when I heard some noises aproaching.

"Hello Isa." Andrés told me. "It's me, Andrés. May I get there?"

"Sure, the place is free." I said. "Forgot telling something?"

"The things in there were begining to get a bit boring; I felt like a bit relax too." He told me as he sat down next to me. "Everything ok up here?"

"Hum." I noded. "I was just relaxing a bit, but it seems the animals have ran away."

"Well, the ministery came and hunted all the magical ones round here in order to protect muggle people from them now the family has died." He told me.

"Oh, sure." I said. "Pitty, I wanted to see if the aerothan cub grew up."

"Your animals are being kept by some friends." He said picking something from my back and hair. "And if I were you I would be a bit more careful about this." He added showing me the coulple of black feathers.

"Sorry." I said concentrating more on not showing off. "I've been finding myself hard to control those things since..."

"I'm not telling you off." He told me. "You already have Matías and Pedro for that. All I want to tell you is you should try to be more careful. I know how hard must have been this."

He was now surrounding my back with his arm while rubbing my shoulder.

"We all miss your parents a lot." He said. "Dark wizards were terrified on their names... And your mother was like a sister for us."

**(Harry's voice) **

"Isn't that whole thing just a fairy tale?" Ron asked. "I mean... how is it suposed to be such a creature as that beast around?"

"Moreover, being such a dangerous one." Hermione said.

"My poor girl!!" Mrs. Weasley said letting out a little shout. "She can't be that! She is not a killer!!"

"Of course not." They all said. "Anyway, if she was to be really mad... I'm terrified on what someone like her could do." Pedro added.

"Hush." Jaime said pointing to the ceiling. "She is going through dark times, maybe she would to a crazy thing if she feels to miserable." He added sadly after some seconds.

"Well, then if we don't let her be such state there will be no problem." I said.

"We all sincerely hope it's like that." Matias said. "While she was at our school we two used to keep a close eye on her."

"By the way, who is that Andrés for her?" Charly asked. "He seems a bit too close to her."

"He is like her second father." Jaime said. "In fact, she has been like our daughther too since she was born, all her brothers and her."

"Well, he doesn't look like father." I pointed out. "Looks like... an elder brother."

"Just as Black." Lupin said.

"Black?" Pedro said. "Sirius Black?. The runaway murderer from Azkaban?"

"He was not a killer." I said a bit angry.

"Well, that was what she said, anyway... Black could have easily fooled a little girl." Matias said.

"I'd love to see the one trying to fool her when she grew up a bit." Jaime added. "She is kind hearted, but she would never forgive anyone fooling her with such things."

"Yep, that's true." The other two said.

"Well, I think that if it's certainly true she has something to do with Malfoy, then she must have changed her mind." Ginny said. "Not so hard to fool then."

"Are you kidding?" Fred said. "Malfoy is just an sneaking dung-eater deatheater."

"Deatheater??!!" Both glassed men said. "No way!"

"What?!" We said.

"We mean just that." Jaime said. "You must be mistaken. There's no way she can have anything to do with that Malfoy."

"No way, no way, no way!" Pedro said. "She can't be having anything to do with him!! No!!"

"How can you be so sure about it?" Lupin said. "I mean, we know she is not evil."

"Oh, she can get along with demons, evil creatures or maybe a bit evil wizards." Jaime said. "But no way she would have anything to do with a deatheather. Never ever."

"Why not?" We asked then.

"She hates them deeply." Matías said.

"Believe us, keep that guy far from her if you want to keep both safe." Pedro said. "Otherwhise you will have problems."

"Problems?" Hermione asked then. "What problems? What can they do to eachother?"

"Oh, she will kill him." Jaime said. "She would kill any deatheater crossing her way."

**(Andres' voice) **

"It's unfair." Isa told me while she laid her head at my shoulder. "Why all this had to happend? Why my family?"

"I think you know the answer." I told her while I wrapped her with my arms. "Just you don't seem to want to believe it."

"It's not fair... I didn't ask to be born like this..." She muttered softly while I wrapped her with my arms.

"Think about it." I ended up telling her. "Think about your friend Harry. He didn't ask for his life either. He had to lose everything he minded while fighting, at least you had kept your family for long and you have treasured a lot of good memories with them. And we are still here too."

"Thank god." She muttered holding her tears as she always did, the poor of her. "I don't know what I would do without you guys..."

"So, you want anyone to get there so as to keep a close eye on you, to guarantee us you are safe and sound?" I asked her.

I knew what her answer was before even asking the question. She would never allow anyone to do such thing. She was a free spirit and just had allowed one person to get enough close to her so as to keep a close eye on her: Eloy; well, him and the tons of boyfriends she had (for those who know the spanish term, "Royos", it's not exactly boyfriend but something less formal). Anyway, there was not a chance of getting a student there without her knowing him.

"No, unless you want to come and keep an eye on me." She said.

"Hum?" I said.

I really didn't expected her saying such thing. Maybe any of her ex-boyfriends... but me?

"You know I can't." I told her.

"Your work." She noded. "When are you going to give me a brother then?"

"Another crying, eating and dung fabric? No thanks." I said joking. "I like my life this way."

"No wife, no children... just your work." She said. "I also like my freedom, but one day I expect to have a child or two."

"God save us from a little copy of you!" I said roaring on laugh.

Then she hit my ribs bothered to then smile.

It was amazing, when she smiles it seems as if day was brighter and you are filled with warm waves. I've always liked her smile, she reconforts me.

Still smiling, I held her by the back tighter while I smiled and she laid her head at my chest softly.

Our relationship was deeper than anyone else... it was not we were in love, no; it was more like... father-daughter or even brother-sister... anyway, I knew that if I had not been her mother's age, if I had been her age and be a school mate... then maybe I would have thought about something else than just that with her.

**(Isa's voice)**

It was funny that Andres and I got along so well, he like Pedro, Jaime and Matías, like fathers to me. After what happened to my family they've really behaved as parents to me. But Andres... he was special.

We were back at the livingroom playing cards after dinner when we heard a weird noise coming towards us and...

(To be continued on next chapter)


	15. Chapter extra

**EXTRA CHAPTER: DREAMS COME TRUE DAY**

"Beware what you wish cause maybe your dreams could become true." Greek philosofer.

**(Harry Potter's voice)**

It was still early morning when I woke up. First thing I did was to put my glasses on and then I went to wake Ron up too.

"C'mon Ron, time to wake up." I told him. "It's a new day."

As he didn't woke up, I wished he could wake up at once or we would be late for breakfast and then he opened his eyes and stood up while I ended buttoning my shirt on on that friday morning.

"Ah, Harry." He said. "Good morning, you are not going to believe it." He added as he got dressed too. "But I was dreaming about home and all for sudden I felt the great need of waking up and going down for breakfast."

"It's funny, cause I was trying to wake you up." I said smiling. "C'mon, the girls must be already down."

However, when we arrived to the great hall they were not there. And everyone seemed really happy. Days like those were the ones I wished Sirius and my parents were still alive.

"I wish Hermione came just now through those doors." Ron said pointing to the great hall wooden doors.

"Yeah, same goes for Isa." I added.

"You are not going to believe it." Hermione said comming to us fast while Isa got in the hall too but still a bit looking as if she came from the forest. "All of sudden I felt the need of comming here."

"Same goes here." Isa added.

"It's funny." I said. "We were saying we missed you two here for breakfast."

"You said, _I wish_?" Isa asked serious. "Oh, no... not again..."

"Hey!" A black haired guy wearing sun glasses said comming in the great hall and hanging from Isa and me. "Happy to see you again, er... Harry?"

"Ey." I said realising on the handsome face of the guy sitting between Isa and Ginny. "I'm... happy to see you here. Ah, by the way, what are you doing here?"

"It seems someone around here didn't behabed well lately." He said. "Hi." He added to the girls. "I'm Eloy, nice to meet you."

Ginny and some other girls there began giggling in fun and happyness when they were spoken by the model-guy that Isa's brother was. I stared at both and she had buried her face at her hand.

"Ok, sorry but Eloy and me must leave now." She said standing up and pulling of him as he caught a pair of toasts and a sausage. "Before anyone else appears and..."

"Late." Eloy said pointing to the door hole. "And this time, you are in a big trouble."

"Damn..." She said bitting her lip.

"Ok, we need help." I said as I got up with them and went to the door.

"I didn't thought I could come here again." Sirius said.

"Sirius, this is not good." Lily said. "This is NOT natural."

"Oh, Harry!" James said.

"This way." Both Isa and me said holding them by the arm.

**(Isa's voice)**

"Ok, then tell us again." James said. "How was we were brought here?"

"A wishing charm." I said. "Highly irresponsible, I know. And I don't know what could have gone wrong."

"Maybe you got strong wishes again while you performed it?" Eloy said moving his hands as if it was obvious while he eat a toast. "I told you million times to tell others to do it. Specially when you feel strong things."

"Irresponsible!!" Lily said. "This is highly irrisponsible!! I can't believe a prefect from ourown house has done it!!"

"Well, I think that was a good idea." Sirius said surronding my shoulders with an arm. "Afterall, it's going to last a couple of days now we have performed a contracharm for it."

"Sirius, now what is needed is responsible adults." James said looking hard to him. "Isa, do you... understand... this action could have had bad ending?"

"Yeah, I'm now ashamed of it." I said lowering my head. "I understand it could have ended worse but... I wanted to celebrate today."

"Why?" The rest but for Eloy that pressed my shoulder said at once.

"Today is the day we used to celebrate the _Month Happy day_ on our last school." Eloy said. "During a day each month we performed a _Happy Ending Charm_ for everyone having three wishes."

"I thought it would be good." I said. "Afterall, all getting true was little wishes on an hour."

"Well..." James said rubbing the back of his head. "Afterall she is right. The worse thing happenning was us four comming here so... maybe this time could pass unpunished."

"James!" Lily said hitting his side.

"Lily, I must also agree." Sirius said. "Ok, it could have gone worse but nothing has happened and the intention was good." He added rubbing my shoulders again. "And for once, just think we have been given a full day but for some hours to be again at Howarts."

"Please mum..." Harry said joining us.

It took her a bit to speak again but finally she gave up.

"Ok, it's ok." She said. "I supose it's one against five... so, I can count on Harry to gide us around?"

"I then take my sis." Eloy said.

"The thing is... how do you plan to make them pass unnoticed." Harry said.

Then Eloy and me looked at eachother. If it was about making fun and tricking everyone, those ones were us.

"Oh, oh." James said. "I don't like that look."

"It reminds me on our looks when we planned something." Sirius recognised.

**(Harry's voice)**

"Hey, you look cool now." Isa said when everyone came out wearing howarts uniforms.

"Idiot." Lily said. "This is idiot. We keep on looking as ourselves."

"Not much longer." Isa said smiling with her brother on a way that more than relax us made everyone else nervous.

**(Isa's voice)**

"Miss McGonagall!!" Aunt Minerva said appearing angry. "I've been informed you have not appeared on your lessons!"

"I'm sorry, miss." I said remembering there she was my headmistress instead of my aunt. "I was... feeling not well so I went to walk a bit. Then I got lost and..."

"To your lessons!! Now!!" She shouted at me red in fury. "And next time teachers are allowed to put you into detention!!"

**(James Potter's voice)**

"Ok, now we look as students." Lily said. "What do we do? We can't move around here freely, we would be soon discovered and..."

"I think we should move." Sirius said. "C'mon, we can live another day at Howarts for today and just today."

"Yes, I must agree with you." I said standing up with him. "I'd love to see the school again."

"Ha." Lily said standing up and straightening her robes. "Don't you see the danger on this all?! You find it ok a teen witch performs such dangerous charms!"

"C'mon Lily." Sirius said. "You always were a bit boring. It's ok, she is young!"

"When you are young you tend to do silly things." I said trying to be in the middle of both points of views. "And she has understood what she did could have been dangerous."

"Lethal." Lily said. "It could have been lethal. What if a deatheater son could have wished dark lord to rule again? It would have happened again!"

"For a day." Sirius pointed out. "Even if we had not done the counter-jinx it would have just lasted for a full day."

"A full day would have been more than enough for him having found out a way of making it last." Lily said.

"Ah, is there a way?" I asked.

"We came across a way some time ago."The young guy said. "But I forbid her really specificly to try it. It's hard, dangerous... and really painful and dangerous."

"I think we should have learned more about it all." Sirius said.

"Ok, old men." The kid said. "If you want to lose the whole day here arguing perfect, but I prefer living the most I can. Wanna come?"

"Sorry to say so, but I go with him." Sirius said. "I don't see the point of staying here either."

Then I had my dileme. I wanted to go and remember old times with the youngering potion we all took and the changing charms my friend and the young lady put on us. But I also wanted to stay with Lily.

"Ok, go with them." She said. "Afterall, you will still need a babysitter to keep an eye on you."

**(Harry's voice)**

"Hey, have you forgot about what we have now?" I asked Isa holding her arm.

"No, but I wanted to pee before reaching them." She told me. "Knowing Eloy, in a day this place could turn into a fun fair and if we don't want my aunt to discover it then we will have to keep him a bit controlled."

"Ok, I think I'm going to look for them and then I tell you." I told her. "Anyway of..."

"I'll find you all." She said. "With this." She added showing me a feather. "And if you wait for me I could show you all how does it work."

"Ok." Ron told me when Isa went in the toilet. "Now we expect you tell us what is all that babysitting thing."

"If McGonagall finds out about that... she is an expelled witch." I said before begining to tell them the sumarised version of the full story. "So, now we have four corporeal ghosts walking around here."

"Hey." Isa said putting her head out of the bathroom and pulling from us in as she saw we were not being watched. "This way. Hermione, I think I'm going to need some help. Do you know summoning charms?"

"Yes." Hermione said. "But I think we should not perform any here."

"Here is perfect." Isa said smilig as she took out her wand to flick it. "OK, now we are not going to be caught so as I could... make another mess I think we all rather you to perform a summoning charm." She added ending drawing a circle with some other signs in it so as to make a summoning area.

Hermione looked at us and then took out her wand to begin chanting the charm to summon live ents.

"You are sometimes a bit frightening, you knew?" I told her.

"I try not to use harmful charms so nobody gets hurt." She answered back as the circle began lighting. "Stop Hermione and then try again after some seconds. It's better to first give them a call for them not being caught."

"Have you ever done this... before?" Ron asked gulping.

"Maybe." She answered smiling. "I was the one at the circle most of time."

It was really scary when she went like that. It was as a mix of good, trouble maker, the twins and a feline. She kept on surprising us on how she did things or how much things were already piled at her mind waiting to be used.

A minute later the circle began lighting again and then the four of them came out of it.

"Thanks for the tip." Eloy said. "You seem not to have lost the touch."

"Yeah, we were on a crowded place so it would have been weird if we just diappeared." Dad said.

"Thank Hermione, she was the one bringing you here." Isa said. "I was affraid of causing another trouble."

"Have you ended your lessons?" Mum asked us with serious face.

"Yes." We said.

"Ok, ok." Isa said when mum looked serious at her. "I had flying training with Malfoy and then with our house team, but I planned to call both off for tomorrow. Happy?"

"You don't have to." Dad said.

"Yes, I've wanted to fly again since I was caged." Sirius added.

"Maybe..." She began saying. "Maybe you would like to... join the trainings?"

"Once again you red our mind, sis." Eloy said holding her head with one arm and rubbing her head softly. "Just hand us a couple of brooms."

"I supose they could use the school ones." Ron said. "While we watch them till we have to train."

"And wich position did you play at?" Isa asked them.

"I was seeker and Sirius played on any position." Dad said.

"I enjoyed chaser." Sirius said.

"So... well, Malfoy is also seeker." She said thinking. "We would have... two seekers, a chaser and a multiplayer first and then... two seekers, four chasers two beaters and a keeper and me."

"That's one person more." Sirius said counting with his fingers as we walked towards the quiddich pitch while Hermione and mum went around the castle. "Who is not from the team?"

"I also train with them cause I'm the second seeker of the team." I said. "In case our seeker, Isa, can't play. So she allows me to train with them."

"By the way, Isa." Ron said. "I must advise you one of your seekers was bitten by a plant and the other I think he is punished so will not come."

"OK, we will manage to get along; now... change clothes into something comfortable for training and... to the pitch." She said before I was sent to the tiers with Ron.

**(James' voice)**

"I can't believe it." I said. "How can she be so good on any position?"

Finally, we had changed clothes and got to the pitch where Lucious Malfoy's son, who was like a copy of his father when he was about his age, was wating for our friend to arrive.

"Sorry Malfoy." She appologized. "But this are some of our house second option players and they needed a bit of train too. So, they will be training with us too."

"I thought it was just us two on the trainings." He said confused.

"Sorry for you but we needed our team captain to also train us." Sirius said facing him. "Furthermore, I think headmistress has a hard politic about relationships in the pitch."

"Si...Sion." I called him remembering not to call him on his real name. "Drop it, the one deciding is her and she has allowed us to come."

"Ok, so... Jason is seeker as you and Sion is chaser." She said deciding to end the argument as she took her personal bag up and took two balls out of them playing with them at her hands on her back and then taking both fists ahead. "Ok, first seekers and then us. Chose hand."

"This." Both Malfoy and James said holding her right hand.

"Humm!" She said opening it. "Pink balls. You two have a six sense for choosing." She added turning to drop the green one and taking the bag with pink balls. "Ok, Draco, you know what to do."

"Sure." He said putting his shirt over his face as she did same on James.

She then pocked the balls and released them that flew away from her.

"What does the colour mean?" James asked.

"The colour is different for speed and level of the flight." Malfoy said.

"I usually train with special ones that match the sky colour, that means white or blue." Isa explained looking to the balls and taking two balls that looked as basketball ones. "As you supose those are harder than pink or red ones. Malfoy has to get usually ten while I have to take about twenty cause I'm faster. Ok, shirts down gentlemen. You have to get the twenty balls, ten each. On my signal... ready... steady... go!"

Both the kid and James raised fast and began chasing the balls.

"Now, us two Sirius." She said holding her broom and tieing a net bag to it which contained different muggle games balls. "WE have to pass this balls and prevent them falling down, ok? First with one and then I'll be taking out more."

**(Harry's voice)**

I couldn't believe what I saw on Malfoy's training. He was now apparently more skilled than before, but obviously his training was best than ours cause she just had to take care of one person and with us she took care of all the team.

When we went to change clothes for our training, we lent Eloy another t-shirt for him to play too.

"Hey, never knew your sis was such a good teacher." Ron told him.

"Well, she is skilled and has tons more patience than me." He answered nearly laughing. "And, she is pretty too." He added winking. "Ah... pitty she was born my sister. I would have date with her if she was not that." He added sighing happily.

Anyway, when she was out, she explained us the same that she explained Malfoy and my dad was sent with me to my usual training while Sirius was sent with the girls and Eloy and Isa held the two bats.

"Ok, first I want you all to heat a bit and then, if you are good enough I could consider a mini-match now we have four chasers, two beaters, two seekes and a keeper." She said.

"So you are saying they are also playing with us?" Ginny said. "Well, Ron will not stand the attack of two teams." She added jocking.

"Of course I will." He said. "Or at least try..."

"It's ok. I trust Ron, so you should also trust him." Isa said. "Team means trusting your mates, if you don't then nothing is going to work. I thought trusting was an ended chapter, but if you keep on saying such things... I'm affraid I will have to call for another training on weekends for you begining trusting on your mates. It's funny, but it doesn't allow you to get to Hogsmeades."

"How hard..." Sirius wishpered.

"Well, she is an expert on team-work." Eloy defended her. "I think she would trust her safety to anyone here."

"It's ok, I trust my brother, but the truth is he is a bit bad." Ginny said.

"Well, you would also if you had too much preasure, and saying such things is adding preasure to him." Isa said. "So, do we begin heating up a bit or do I have to keep on with the teorical part and then begin training on trusting your mates?"

"Playing, of course." I said.

"Playing." All said one by one.

"Playing." Ginny said. "Anyway... what does it mean trusting training?"

"A special training to trust into your mates." Isa said. "Eloy, mind to give a hand, please?"

"Of course." He said as she outstretched the hand and a cloth came to her hand. "Don't worry, I'm catching you."

"I know." She said.

Then it was a bit messy; she climbed to the goal post while we stood down it, she stood up the hoop and the held just by her hands to the hoop with her feet at the hoop too after having covered her eyes with the cloth.

"What is she going to do?" The girls asked then worried.

In less than a second, she outstretched her arms and fell down, Eloy outstretched his arms and caught her before she could even hit the floor and she was flat with her arms cross at her chest.

"Thanks Eloy." She said standing up on her feet to begin removing the cloth. "That's just one of the trusting trainings. If you trust a team mate, then you are able to jump cause you know he will be there to hold you. And now... move your asses and begin training!"

Everyone then began moving and raised in the air.

"Well done Eloy." She told him.

(Hermione's voice)

"You should stop risking your neck so much." James told Isa when they ended the trainings.

"She should stop doing that!!" I said nearly shouting. "She could have breaken her neck!"

"She could have killed herself!" Lily added to my words.

"I trust my brother on a 120" She argued. "In a match you must trust your mates more than this. Maybe you have not the best team, but the best ones know of their handicaps and they work harder to cover up the team handicups. Saying it that way, it's as when you end a sumary for a friend to hand it the following day as homework and in exchange he or she protects you when a bullier tryes to hurt you. Cooperation, trust..."

"Well, I trust Hermione will give an eye on my essays, but I would never risk my neck jumping from a goal post for anyone to catch me." Harry said.

"Well, you don't begin by jumping from goal posts." Isa said. "You begin by letting yourself fall backwards for the other to hold you."

"Or being tied during no lesson time." Eloy said. "I enjoyed being tied to my sister."

"It was that or you being tied to Eva." She answered him. "And at least you have seen me with little clothes when we were kids and we had to bath toghether."

"When you say tie yourselves during no lesson time, you also mean...?" James said.

"All the time, from dawn to dusk but for the lesson time." Isa said.

All of us went pink, specially Lily, Ron, Ginny and I.

"And how do you go to the bathroom then?" Harry asked.

"Can't you guess?" Eloy said. "The rope is bounding both hips, the one not peeing turns around and doesn't see a thing."

Then I imagined how would be to be tied to Ron and having to get into the guys toilet while he was peeing and I went red, same as the rest of people.

"And Ginny, if I keep on hearing such comments about our keeper I would get a rope and tie you to him during all the weekend, making sure you are not untied."

"I'd love to see it." She said as duelling her.

"Really?" Isa asked smiling. "I still keep the ropes from the past time."

"They are brother and sister." Siruius said. "It's not fun, it would be better to be tied to another lady."

"And why not a miss?" Isa asked. "No, it has to be like that."

"I don't want to be tied to her/him." Both Ron and Ginny said at once.

"Tsk, tsk." Eloy said. "This is not the right answer."

"Ron could not stand a full weekend with me." Ginny said. "He needs to be with Hermione."

"Hey, it's not me who goes around as if I was a vehela." Ron added.

"Guys, watch out or..." James began saying.

It was late, Isa had been looking for something at her bag and then she took it out to look at it.

"Ginn, are just my eyes or you and Ron are the same heigh?" She said.

"We are not the same heigh." Ginny said standing next to Ron. "See?"

With a couple of fast movements Isa tied two ropes around them and held something looking as a padlock against the end of both.

Click! There was now a pair of big waist hand cuffs around both Ginny and Ron's waist liking them toghether and looking as belts but allowing them to turn around.

"Bad cooperation." She said. "Two days living toghether will do good on you two."

"Hey! Remove those at once!" Ginny said.

Ron soon joined to her complainings making a mess of voices between both.

"Moan as much as you want." Eloy said. "She is not going to remove them."

"_Alohomora!_" Said Ginny, but nothing happened.

"_Bombarda!_" Added Ron.

"It's no use to use a charm against that." Isa said on a soft tone. "They are not going to open unless you have the key..."

Both kept on trying to untie, but Isa didn't seem to give up their punishment; on the contrary, she seemed more interested on chatting with the Marauders, her brother and Harry. As she didn't gave up when both fell down when they tried to go different paths,

"Isa, they have..." Harry told her.

"Don't worry." She answered him. "They have to learn how to work at the same time, how to be one mind. Ron, Ginny, I would recomend you to try and find a shared timetable for the weekend. If you keep on doing what you want you could end worse than on the floor."

"You are just a wicked daughter of..." Ginny said to be laid Isa's hand over her mouth to make her silent with an smile.

"Please, no dirty words." She said smiling at her. "When this is over you two will be thinking as one and you will not insult him again."

"Er... Isa, you know she sais so on a sister-love way, don't you?" I asked her.

"Of course." She said smiling. "Just as Eloy and me. That's why it will just take them a whole weekend and not two to three weeks." She added wishpering to us and winking playful. "But do not say a single word to them. This is secret."

That made us confuse while she smiled.

(Isa's voice)

During all the day, Ron and Ginny were tied and it was hard for them to do anything. Specially when she wanted to go to the toilet and Ron didn't wanted to get in the toilet.

It made me laugh, specially when Sirius, Eloy, James and me watched Ron holding to the door sides and then Lily had to work a way of managing to get it.  
"No, really..." James said cleaning the tears falling when he laughed. "That's a bit evil, isn't it?"

"No." I said smiling. "It's an extreme way of managing cooperation and sincronitation."

"We had to ask for a special allowance to bound both beaters toghether." Eloy added. "And they were stuck for two weeks, day and night. Lucky they were both guys."

"Nah, the worse thing was when you have to shower." I said. "Specially when you are chained to your brother."

"Hey, you made me wear a wrap on the eyes." Eloy said. "And I allowed you to look."

"Well, you were trying to look to the rest of girls and I didn't look at the other guys." I said. "Yet I would have been allowed. Do I have to remember you about Ivan's offering?"

"What offering?" Sirius asked smiling evilly.

"Ivan was a guy of the ones she went out while school time." Eloy said. "He offered... to be the next one chained to you?"

"Yep." I answered smiling as I remembered about it and going pink in embarrashment. "And also to put me up at his shower while you showered yourself at the comunity showers."

That made Sirius laugh wild. While James held his laugh and Lily frowned.

"It's ok... I didn't had anything too deep with him." I said trying to explain all.

"Except for the kinky scenes you two used to had on weekends and the little incidents while the prefects bathrooms and..." Eloy said trying to joke about it.

"Eloy, enought already." I told him. "Don't make things worse."

"That was irresponsible of you." James said. "What would have happened if you were caught?"

"What would have happened if she got pregnant?!" Lily asked angry.

"I said it went not so deep!" I said red in embarrashment. "It was just some laughs and enough. And that also involved some kisses and hugs, but nothing else!"

"Ok, ok." Eloy said. "That's right. I know she is still virgin."

That was worth of a hard slap at his back head that made it go forward and him complaining in pain while I was nearly shinning red in embarrashment.

Nearly as shinny as Harry was while he looked away.

"Hummm... what a worth of woman." Sirius said. "If I had been dating with you certainly you would not be such."

"SIRIUS!!" Lily said angry.

"What?" He said. "It's true. But sure I would not make a baby. She is still too young."

(Sirius voice)

"Hey, I know it's not good." I told James when we were about having dinner. "But could you make me a favour, please?"

"Sure, bro." He answered me. "Whatever."

"Can you take care of Harry and his friends? Specially that Eloy guy." I asked him. "I'd like to have some time alone with that red haired girl..."

"Padfoot, are you crazy?" He wishpered me. "She could be your daughter!!"

"I'm not doing anything bad on her." I said. "Just have some time alone. I'm planning to take her Hogsmeades and show her around."

"And then what?" He asked me. "We are disappearing at midnight."

"Don't worry, she will never see me as other than a friend." I told him feeling it was right. "Oh, you've heard that guy, she has been with lot of guys, I bet she is already tired of men."

"I would not be so sure." James told me. "I've seen how Harry and her take along. And she certainly has something with that Malfoy too."

"Well, I'd love my dear Harry and her began dating." I said. "I would shout her a lot if she got related to that Malfoy guy on any way."

"Yeah, better a gryffindor than a slythering, but that girl's mind..." James said. "I don't think she is what I would like for my son."

"Oh, James!" I then said nearly laughing. "You can't be serious! She is really pretty and she has a rule-breaking mind as us yet with a woman's limits mind too. She is a really good one for Harry!"

"Maybe you are right, but... I still don't think I like much her mind about guys." James said.

"OK, but you are making me that favour or not?" I asked him.

He then stopped to look at me for a couple of senconds in astonishment and then he laughed. "Of course my dear friend! I will do that for you!"

"You can't imagine how thankful I'll be, dude." I said then.

(Isa's voice)

We were walking back to the common room when I felt somebody pulled from me when we turned next to a corridor.

I wanted to have hit whoever did it but I found it was Sirius.

"Shhhh... don't say a word..." He said smiling. "I was trying to sneak away from the rest to go to Hogsmeades."

"Hogsmeades is away from us this late in the night." I said smiling at him.

"No if you know the perfect way out." He said winking at me and holding my hand to guide me. "C'mon, this way."

In the end, we arrived Hogsmeades and we went into Honeyduckes storing room where he opened some boxes and barrels and we picked some candies of a lot of kinds. Then he took me out of the shop and showed me around Hogsmeades and the main spots there.

(Sirius' voice)

"I would have never imagined this place could be so beautiful in the night..." Isa said dreamly while we sat at the roof of the Hunted house after having managed to get there by climbing by the secret passway I knew there.

"My friends and I used to enjoy it a lot during nights." I confessed her smiling as I was happy of seeing her so happy about the sights.

I knew she could be my daughter, her father was a bit elder than me but not too much, so flirting was something that maybe I should not do, anyway... why not?! It would just be a night, I've been chatting with her for some time when she called for her brother and me through her weird mirror. And she was so cute...

"But surely from everything you can see from here the most beautiful is there." I added as joking.

"Where?" She asked me looking around.

"Here, in your eyes." I said laying a hand at her upper cheek and rubbing the corner of her left eye with my thumb carefully and smiling mildly at her.

I knew she took it as I meant, she seemed to also be a clever girl, so she smiled in fun.

"When you were young you sure were a Casanova." She told me. "I bet girls melted at your sight any path you took."

"Well, I certainly caught some hearts." I said joking. "But you see, I never got any girl for me as James did."

"Maybe you had no chance." She said smiling ironically and sexily.

Man! I could now see why my dear godson was so charmed with her! She could have hexed anyone with that hexing green eyes and that smile that made any man, even strongest ones, to melt for her.

"Maybe I was born on the wrong time." I said following the joke. "Or maybe the girl done for me was born on the wrong time, anyway, there was no woman for me, and a lot of them."

"I can understand what you mean, don't worry." She said smiling. "It seems the same for me. Lot of men and none is the final one."

"I'm sure you got a lot of me." I told her. "How many, by the way?"

"Let me see... 5 long-lasting ones and... about 30 one night to two weeks ones." She said counting them with her mind.

That made me gobsmaked. She certainly knew how to hook men...

"And now?" I asked her wanting to tell me something else.

"None, I suppose." She said shrugging. "I'm not really aiming at anyone. And... well, two guys I've thought about, one is not supposed to be good guy and the other... well, it seems he doesn't take the indirects."

"Maybe you should look closer to you." I told her.

"Closer?" She said. "Oh." She said suddenly smiling. "Aren't you a bit old to go around flirting with young girls?"

That made me roar in laughter when I realised she had mistaken what I told her.

"No, no." I said. "I meant not me, yet it would be a priviledge. I meant... Harry."

"Harry?" She said confused. "Sirius, when I told you about the guy that didn't caught whatn I meant I was speaking of him."

But it was great!! They both liked eachother, and they certainly had lots of things in common.

Then I realised the town clock was ringing 12 in the night. The 4th clock hit.

"Well, time to leave." I said smiling. "It's been a pleasure to have had chance to spent a full day around."

6th clock hit, I should be fast.

"Er... could you make me two favours?" I asked.

"Sure, ask them." She said.

"First one is to give Harry a chance, he is a good guy, but as you said he is a bit bad about feelings." I told her.

"Ah, ok." She said. "I'll keep on trying then. What else?"

10th Clock hit. I had no time to ask.

I bent forwards and kissed her softly; it's been long I didn't kiss a girl, I would not take advantage to get a 'real' one, but at least I would keep a good feeling for that little time back to life.

I heard the 12th clock hit sounding just when I felt I disappered again.

"Nice to have met you." I told her.

(Isa's voice)

I couldn't believe what just happened to me. I got kissed by a death man, well, a reincarnated for a day man that took his late teens' appearance. Plus, a man I once met at a prison and furthermore, about my dad's age.

I then smiled.

I realised pretty soon what he meant; bringing me to a roof, to watch stars and talk... I first realised he was trying to flirt when he asked me to go with him alone, but I didn't thought so as he was supposed to be my dad's age, more or less and so, he would not aim at such a littler than him as I was.

I was mistaken.

"Sirius... you were all a cheeky 'Casanova', dude." I said. "Man!! What a great kiss!!" I added as I began descending from the roof to go back all my way back to the school through the secret passway Sirius just showed me.


End file.
